Illumination
by AnimeFanime1
Summary: L is the most promising first year art student at the University. One day, the class is asked to draw one of the most beautiful men he's ever seen...nude. As the flirtation and attraction instantly begins, L has to wonder exactly what it is about this man that makes his heart beat faster. LightxL, Lawlight, Omegaverse
1. Figure Study

_**a/n:**_

Hi All,

I've taken the concept that I originally did as a small snippet for 'Twelve Days of Lawlight' around the Holidays and made some updates, plus expanded upon it. Here are the changes:

This first chapter is twice as long as before. This is now Omegaverse (Omega!L, Alpha!Light). Some dialogue and interactions have therefore been slightly modified.

I updated this for Lawlight Week, but this could become my next fic after Black Book wraps…let me know what you think.

Cheers!

AF

* * *

L sighed as he set down his bag upon arriving at the studio. _I really hope the professor challenges us this week…_ The raven haired Omega sat down at the easel in his workspace, and it was HIS workspace, everyone knew not to sit in L Lawliet's spot or do anything to piss him off.

After all, he was the most promising art student in the first year class at the university and well-respected for his talent…though not necessarily well liked for his less than conventional personality…he certainly wasn't a typical male Omega.

He was blunt, dismissive…the fact that he was fairly introverted and kept to himself outside of school was the only thing that seemed somewhat accurate to his dynamic stereotype, and L did see it all as such…a big, ridiculous stereotype.

He preferred being alone to being around those whose company and idiocy he could not tolerate. In L's opinion, they could all kiss his ass if they didn't like it and was more than happy to say so.

The young man went about arranging all of his basic supplies as he waited for class to start, ignoring the students milling around and chit chatting. _They're all sheep…so boring…dull grey…no life to them…ugh._ L's love of art stemmed from a passion for uncovering the truth in things and laying them bare to the world…in making a closer examination in an effort to bring the reality of the subject to life.

Whether what he found was ugly or beautiful…ah, that was the real question and often in the eye of the beholder. L reveled in the process of that discovery. No truth could hide from him forever and his art already conveyed emotions that few of his age could accomplish.

"Class, this week we will be doing something a bit different." The professor looked at them all sternly. "We'll be working with live models." The room filled with murmurs. L just gazed at the man with bored disinterest. _Really? I hope it's a little more interesting than-_

"I expect you all to be very professional, as they will be nude models."

L's eyes widened slightly. _Ok, you have my attention._

"Our first model is male." The females in the room giggled slightly while L rolled his eyes as their nonsense. _How immature…_

"I will go get him. Please prepare your supplies so we can begin." The professor left the room to retrieve the model and L selected what he thought he'd need and began placing them within reach.

The young Omega's dark charcoal hued eyes looked up curiously as they returned, eager to get started as always. He barely heard what the professor was saying as he began to speak. "This is our model, I'll let him get posed and then you can begin."

L forgot to breathe for about 10 seconds as he stared at the gorgeous Alpha male in the robe next to the professor. _He's really ridiculously attractive…_ L thought, dreamily gazing at the model's golden brown hair and amber eyes.

He finally remembered to take a breath and had a coughing fit instead, reaching for his water bottle as his face flushed with embarrassment. The model looked at him with concern at first, but when he saw the bashful look on L's face, the dusting of pink across his cheeks, the brunet smirked slightly.

 _Arrogant Alpha bastard…how typical…_ L thought to himself, taking another sip of water and setting it back down. _I can do this…it's just a body, just a-_

 _Oh…_

 _My…_

 _God…_

All of L's coherent thought left his head as the model tossed aside his robe, revealing his head to toe perfection. _He's flawless…he IS art…_ L's thumb made its way to his mouth and he bit down hard as he looked for anything that marred the immaculate body before him.

 _The toned, but not overly muscled stomach?…no. The strong arms and shoulders?…uh-uh. His firm, taut ass? Definitely not… And I certainly can't find anything wrong with…_

L's eyes were drawn down to the Alpha's groin area. _Wow…that's…_

The raven haired male looked to the brunet's face once more and saw that he was grinning back at him. L blushed hotly as the model gave him a wink before lying down to pose. The Omega gasped quietly, eyes widening.

 _Sweet Jesus…_ L's mind was racing as he ducked behind his easel to take a deep breath and calm down. _What was that? Was he flirting or just messing with me? Probably messing with me…80 percent chance he's messing with me…but that 20 percent chance…_ L tried not to smile at the idea of that 20 percent.

 _Either way…_ L bit his lip and grabbed a pencil, leaning back out from his hiding place to view the young man, who boldly met his gaze. _I have to know who he is…I want to know the truth beneath this perfection…_

 _Who are you really?_ He smirked and began to sketch.

xxx

L quickly packed his things when the class ended, on edge after spending an hour under the Alpha's unwavering gaze. He was less than pleased with where he'd ended up on his piece, not feeling like he'd had the time to capture the brunet's gold flecked amber eyes to the degree he'd desired.

 _Stop this!_ He scowled at his folly. _This was a figure drawing assignment, not portrait drawing…I accomplished the task, end of story._ The Omega slung his bag over his shoulder, dark eyes darting towards the front entrance to the classroom, where the changing room was located before immediately deciding to head for the back door.

 _Yes, nothing to see here..._ The raven's eyes narrowed in resolve as he pushed open the door and exited the back of the building, looping around the side of it to head for the café on campus. L zipped up his light grey hoodie in the still crisp late morning air, pulling his phone out of his pocket to check the time. _Plenty of time before my next class to grab a cup of tea…_

"Trying to avoid anyone?" A smooth, honeyed voice with an unmistakable Alpha's timbre rang out to his left. The raven forced himself to stay calm, turning his head to view the tall attractive brunet smirking at him, from about fifteen feet away. The model now wore a pair of fitted khakis and burgundy sweater with a beige jacket thrown over it, and was growing ever closer as his long limbs carried him gracefully towards L.

"No…does that happen to you a lot though?" L scoffed. The brunet laughed lightly, the sound of it causing something pleasurable to coil in L's gut. _Oh my…_

"I was hoping to speak to you." The young Alpha said confidently as he stopped in front of L, shooting him a devastating smile. "Wow, you're tall for an Omega…" He murmured as they looked into each other's eyes. "But no less beautiful for it, I like it."

L raised an eyebrow at that. _Glad I meet with your approval, asshole._ He snorted derisively and turned without a word, walking swiftly away.

"Wait…" The young man's dark eyes didn't look back as he continued forward, trying to ignore the fact that the other man had just called him beautiful.

 _I mean, really? Seriously?_ L sneered internally at the other man. He heard swift footsteps following after him and rolled his eyes. _Persistent isn't he?_

The Alpha hurried until he was able to stand in front of him, blocking the path. The model's eyes widened as L glared at him. "You're in my way…"

"Please…listen." The brunet looked at him nervously. "I'm sorry if I offended you…uh, can I buy you a cup of coffee? As an apology?" The young man's amber eyes gazed at L hopefully.

The raven's eyes widened slightly in surprise. He was used to getting hit on by Alphas. Male Omegas were rare, prized, sought after. It was a big reason why L had taken up several forms of martial arts to be able to defend himself if necessary. It was well known that attempts were often made by Alphas or those working for them to take Omegas, female or male for their own. He refused to lock himself away and hide from the world.

However, this was definitely the first time he'd received an apology for any offensive behavior from one attempting to pick him up. The Alpha before him was either genuinely sorry, or very smart and trying to play him.

"Fine…whatever." He waved his hand in the air dismissively. "I was heading to get a cup of tea and you may accompany me." L eyed the other man and crossed his arms on his chest defensively.

The brunet's face lit up and L felt like the sun was shining brighter. It was momentarily dizzying. _Oh crap…what have I gotten myself in to_? He thought worriedly.

The Alpha extended his arm to shake L's hand, which the raven didn't want to admit, secretly thrilled him as their skin came into contact for the first time.

"I'm Light." He said with another dazzling smile, his grip firm, strong...

"L" The Omega replied, managing to keep the shakiness he was feeling out of his voice as their hands parted and they began to walk again towards the café. He shot a sneaky sideways glance at Light, surreptitiously drinking in the strong, beautiful features…the way the brunet's hair glinted with hints of gold and perhaps a bit of auburn in the sun.

 _Light…_

 _He's blinding…_

 _But even the brightest light has to give way to the darkness eventually…or do you just hide it better than others_?

It wouldn't be the first time L had faced a manipulative Alpha who disguised their true nature. He was generally distrustful of the dominant dynamic and it wasn't without good reason. The raven focused his attention ahead of him again as they reached the café and Light held the door open for L, as the dark eyed male gave him a slight scowl, to which the other just responded with a grin.

"You know you're really cute when you're all indignant like that." Light whispered as L passed by him in the doorway. L's steps faltered for a moment as his breath caught, before he continued on, trying to ignore the chuckle from behind him as they got in line to order.

 _Tch…nothing but trouble._ L firmly decided. _He thinks I'm 'cute'…'really cute'? Stop! Why do I even care?_ L told himself, even as he turned his head away from Light and forced himself not to smile.

 _Nope, nothing but trouble…_

* * *

 _ **Feedback**...it's writer crack..._

 _I'm on Tumblr!_

 _User: AnimeFanimeFic_

 _#IlluminationFic_


	2. Impressionism

They sat down on a plush sofa in the corner of the coffee shop after receiving their drinks and Light watched in rapt fascination as L placed cube after cube of sugar in his cup of tea.

"You're staring…" L murmured without glancing up, feeling the weight of the other man's gaze upon him. The raven finally looked up as he finished stirring his tea, eyes taking in the Alpha's amused demeanor as he sipped his drink. "It's not polite to stare." The Omega chastised in a slightly annoyed tone of voice.

Light grinned and took a drink of his coffee. "Well, I apologize L, I just couldn't help myself." The brunet winked and L could feel his skin flush, cheeks growing hot.

"Shut up." L mumbled into his tea cup, averting his eyes.

"So what other classes do you have today?"

"Why Light? Are you going to carry my books for me and play the doting Alpha already?" L replied in a drawling monotone, as he picked up a sketchbook he'd set on the table and waved it around teasingly before setting it down once more. "Is this love at first sight I see before me?" The Omega raised an eyebrow mockingly as he smirked at the brunet.

"Well, I don't know…you tell me L, how _did_ you like the view back in class?" Light asked innocently. "Did I inspire you?

 _Oh, wow…he really knows how to turn on the charm doesn't he?_ L chuckled internally.

"Mmm, of course, from the tip of my toes to the top of my head." L replied with a roll of his eyes and took another drink of his tea as Light just laughed in response. "Do you, uh, often do this kind of thing?"

"What kind of thing? Enjoy a beverage with an attractive Omega such as yourself, well-"

"You know what I mean." L interrupted, scowling before it turned into a bit of a smile against his better judgement. "Pose nude."

Light chuckled. "No, no. I'm studying Psychology and I thought it would be an interesting experience to reference in an upcoming paper I need to write." L began to nibble on his thumb as he listened to the Alpha's curious explanation.

"Many people have that dream at some point in their lives, of waking up naked in the middle of school. I just figured I'd put myself in a somewhat similar position without taking the risk of being arrested for indecent exposure." The brunet smiled playfully as he took in L's bemused expression.

"You're serious?"

"As a heart attack."

"Well you're committed, I'll give you that." L gave him a wry smile before bringing his teacup to his lips once more. _I'll award him points for creativity...wait, what?_ He mentally slapped himself for getting drawn in.

"I think you'll find that with most things I want, I'm absolutely unrelenting in my pursuit of obtaining it." Light's honeyed gaze was a sticky trap pulling L in as he stared intently upon the other man. There was a rough undertone to his voice that had the raven's inner Omega standing up and taking notice.

 _Shit, shit, shit_

L's eyes widened and he felt his pulse quicken. _What is this Alpha doing to me?_ All of L's carefully built walls, meticulously crafted defenses…they felt useless.

"I, uh, have to go." L set down his teacup and stood abruptly. Light looked at him in surprise, concern coloring his expression.

"L, wait, what-"

"Thank you for the tea." L grabbed his bag and turned quickly, not looking back as he hurried from the coffee shop.

 _Damn Alpha…_ L chanced a brief glance over his shoulder as he swiftly reached the crossroads of paths that ran in front of the Library in the center of campus and was relieved when he realized he was not being followed by his new admirer. The Omega tried to ignore the twinge inside him that had sort of hoped to see him chasing after him. He hitched his bag higher up on his shoulder and soldiered on to his next class.

 _It's just…instinct to feel that way. Yes, Omega biology is hard wired to want to be pursued by attractive strong Alphas…that's all that is. Besides, he's not that attractive…oh who am I kidding? But it's not like I would actually want him to foll-_

 _*ring ring*_

L was pulled out of his self-analyzation by the sound of his phone.

 _*ring ring*_

He dragged it out of his pocket with an expression of loathing, holding the thing by his fingertips as he checked to see who was calling. He absolutely detested the thing most of the time, because it often interrupted his creative process when he forgot to turn it off, which was typical of him. However, he had to admit that cell phones were useful at times when he needed to be picked up from the studio late at night. It was a love/hate relationship at best for the Omega and his phone.

 _*ring ring*_

L eyed the unknown number skeptically before answering. _If this is some person trying to sell me a timeshare again…_

"Hello?" He snapped.

"L?" The voice was oddly familiar…

"Who is this?"

"Forgotten me already? And I thought it was love at first sight." L's eyes narrowed as he looked around, half expecting the Alpha to pop out of the bushes as he continued to walk towards his next class.

"Now you just seem like a total creeper. How'd you get my number Light?" The Omega sighed heavily, running a hand through his already disheveled raven hair.

"Ouch! Well, I was trying to be nice. You see this incredibly stunning young man left a sketchbook with his number inside behind in his hurry to leave the coffee shop…"

 _Shit._

"Does flattery like that actually work?"

"You tell me L…" There it was again, that almost purring tone that made something clench in the Omega's gut…well to be honest, it was clenching just a bit lower than that…

The art student gave a soft snort of laughter. "I'm still listening…mostly because I want that sketchbook back, not due to your attempts at seduction."

"Oh baby, this is only flirting…you're not ready for seduction yet." L's mouth went dry upon hearing Light's sultry voice, stopping dead in his tracks in the middle of the path.

 _Did he really just go there?_ A flare of indignation ran through the young Omega. _Got a big brassy pair, don't you?_ He started to walk again, swiftly this time, his pace matching his frustration.

"Awfully smug aren't you? Listen, I just want my sketchbook back-"

"What's your favorite food?" Light chuckled.

"Dessert." He smirked, amused at the Alpha's efforts to try and figure him out. "What does that have to do with anything?" L asked as he began to ascend the steps of the building for his next class as he reached it.

"Meet me tonight. Eight o'clock at La Patisserie and you can have your sketchbook back."

"Fine." L bit out.

"Wonderful, it's a date. See you then." Light replied.

"Wait, what? It's not-" L looked at the phone and saw that Light had hung up. The Omega glared daggers at the piece of technology in his fingertips, wishing he could send real ones the Alpha's way. _The nerve!_

L hurried into class, just barely making it in time. He spent the next hour trying not to think about what the evening might hold. Denying that he was the least bit excited to see the other man again.

 _It's just biology…_

 _Yeah…biology…_

 _…_

 _Shit…I am so screwed._

 ** _xxx_**

"Thank you for coming so quickly." L remarked to the older gentleman in the driver's seat as he slid in the back. "I know it was short notice…" Quillish Wammy looked over his shoulder and gave the younger man a kind smile before turning his attention forward again and pulling away from the curb.

"Not at all…thought usually you stay fairly late at the studio. Are you feeling alright." The white haired elder Beta peered at him briefly in the rearview mirror with concern.

"Nothing like that. I-" L hesitated, nervous to talk about this new Alpha with the man who was like a surrogate father to him.

It was only natural that he would view him that way. L's mother and father had died when the Omega was quite young and their long-time friend and manager of their estate Quillish Wammy had been named his guardian in their will. L couldn't remember a time when the older gentleman had not been there to watch out for his best interests and encourage him in his endeavors.

His parents had been wealthy, with L's father running an international shipping company that he'd started at a young age and taken public several years before his death. Upon his passing, the company management was taken over by a few trusted others, and per his father's will, all of his shares, a 49% ownership, were sold and placed in a trust for L to access when he was older. The goal of L's father and mother had always been to protect their young son, no matter what dynamic he presented as when he grew older.

With the Lawliets arranging the trust as an added bonus down the road to secure L's future, the millions that were not in the trust, from their own vast wealth, were given to Quillish to manage for the young heir. This had allowed the older gentleman to ensure that the Omega had wanted for nothing growing up, though L did not often ask for much. He was not a spoiled child.

His only points of contention with the younger male were his disturbing taste for all things sugar and consistent refusals to eat 'regular' meals. As well as his tendency to disregard a regular sleep schedule when obsessed with an art work in progress…which happened far too often in the Beta's opinion and led to late runs to pick the young man up at the studio when he lost track of time.

Quillish had eventually learned to let those things go. Were they really such big things after all in the grand scheme of life? Considering the other exemplary choices the young man made? One such decision was the fact that even with part of L's trust being open to him to utilize as of his eighteenth birthday, the Omega found he was perfectly content to carry-on as usual, letting Quillish manage the daily ins and outs of his home and financial life. This allowed the student to focus on his school and art. It was a wonderful friendship and partnership, L was ever grateful for the Beta's watchful eyes.

 _And he's been even more watchful in the last half year or so…_ The raven shuddered as he was reminded of the only Alpha he'd ever gone out with, how messed up everything had gotten near the end. Quillish had been incredibly protective…eager to get them moved away, closer to L's college as soon as possible. He'd wanted to ensure that the obsessive former beau was given no notice of their departure or destination and L had wholeheartedly agreed to the plan.

L gnawed on his thumb nervously. _The last thing I want to do is worry Quillish._ He thought anxiously.

"…I, left one of my sketchbooks in the coffee shop earlier and someone found it. I need to go meet up with them to retrieve it tonight." L gave the Beta a small, tight smile as he glanced at him again in the mirror. "Can you drop me off at La Patisserie at 8pm? I don't think I'll be long…"

The white haired gentleman chuckled softly. "Are you sure that your sketchbook is there? Or do you just want to get some of their dessert? You can tell me L…I won't judge." The Beta joked.

The Omega scowled at him and crossed his arms, sinking back into the leather seats. "Believe me, I'd rather be at the studio. This is very frustrating for me."

L ran his thumb across his lower lip as he mulled over his last statement. _Frustrating. Yes…I think my new Alpha friend needs to better understand just what that word means._

His eyes narrowed and a dark smile crossed his features, one that usually meant nothing good for whomever the intelligent young man was thinking about. L chuckled. _This should be fun…_

* * *

 **Feedback me**...it's delicious fuel for my muses :) nom nom nom

 **I'm on Tumblr!**

User: AnimeFanimeFic

#Illuminationfic


	3. Social Psychology

L grinned as he looked in the mirror and quickly admonished himself for being so excited. _This is about torturing the cocky Alpha and showing him the he's not in control of the situation, nothing else…_

He brushed off the tight dark wash jeans that he knew showed off his ass to perfection. One of his few close friends, Mello, an Alpha he actually trusted had given him an enthusiastic thumbs up when he'd bought them.

L chuckled slightly, remembering the slightly dirty look Near, another one of his friends and Mello's Omega had given the Alpha at the time. The white haired male was a surprisingly possessive and jealous little thing, but ultimately understood that Mello had meant nothing by it.

Near was attending University as well, but his focus was on math and statistical analysis. L found he quite enjoyed having another Omega as a friend, it was…comforting. It was something he'd never had before coming to college.

They'd met at one of the required student initiations at the beginning of the school year and immediately hit it off, finding they shared a talent for making snarky comments about the attendees from the sidelines. Near had soon introduced him to Mello, whom L had been shocked that he'd liked immediately, given his distaste for Alphas in general. Maybe it was the protective, yet non-controlling way he was with Near or his humor and delightfully vulgar language, but whatever it was, they got along swimmingly.

He reached into his closet and pulled out a fitted grey long sleeve tee to slip into. He liked comfortable footwear too, so he threw on a pair of black Converse before grabbing his phone and wallet and heading downstairs to find Quillish. The older gentleman did a quick double take upon seeing L outside of his typical loose jeans and white tee look.

The Beta raised an eyebrow questioningly, but choosing not saying anything as he went to grab the keys while the young Omega pulled a soft black peacoat out of the downstairs closet to throw on. L started to give his hair a final glance in the mirror before realizing he was being ridiculous, swiftly turning on his heel to head out to the car.

xxx

"L…are you…is this a date you're going on?" Quillish asked carefully as they grew closer to their destination, peering at him in the rearview mirror before returning his eyes to the road ahead. The older male cleared his throat. "Because that would be alright, you know? I just hope you'll be honest with me and not feel like you have to sneak around. I want you to be safe and not end up in a bad situation…"

The words 'like last time' hung heavy in the silence as they drove. L smiled tightly, knowing that the man's intentions were pure and trying to think how to best answer this question. "I think the person meeting me thinks it is." L chuckled softly. "Seems fairly harmless to be honest, nothing like _him_." L emphasized to Quillish before continuing, both of them know exactly who they were talking about. "Aside from being him being an Alpha of course."

The Beta nodded in understanding, but L could see the tension in his shoulders as soon as he mentioned Light's dynamic. "I'll trust your judgement, just let me know if there's anything you need me to do." He parked the car in the lot, knowing that walking up would be far less conspicuous for L than being dropped off in the sleek black sedan.

 _Fewer questions…wise choice_. L thought to himself.

"Please do not forget who you are and that we need to continue to be diligent in protecting your identity and background. I fear that if it got out, there are many who would seek to exploit that information and you."

"Yes, yes, I know, we've had this conversation many times." L snapped, waving his hand dismissively. The young man was the heir to a vast amount of wealth after all, however, with time and patience, Quillish had been able to make him a nearly invisible figure to the public, his face and location unknown except to a trusted few.

He'd utilized the Lawliet family influence and finances to allow L to grow up in relative anonymity. When the shock of his prominent parent's death had quieted down in the media, his family name had slowly been able to fade into the background…for most people that is.

On the few occasions in L's life where he'd given his full name to someone and they'd recognized it, asking him questions like: 'Oh, like that rich family that died?'

L would simply give them a shrug and a smile and say 'Yes, you know what, I've heard that somewhere before, how tragic' or 'Hmm, small world, isn't it?' before changing the topic of conversation.

To avoid these kinds of inquiries in the course of building his generic persona, L had received private schooling from well-paid teachers forced to sign confidentiality agreements as they signed off on completion of his education, ensuring that details of his identity were kept quiet. It had seemed a bit extreme when he was younger, but only initially.

He'd quickly realized that Quillish felt an overwhelming sense of responsibility to his late parents to protect L and they'd always prioritized safety above all else for their young Omega son.

Was it so much for L to put up with if it put the older gentleman's mind at ease? When he had already done so much for him? Always been there for him? To be honest, the young Omega hadn't minded _that_ much, preferring his own company most of the time anyways. This had also allowed him to be able to focus a large portion of his time on his art as it became a much bigger interest and investment of his energy overall.

However, the raven haired male had subsequently had a considerable amount of free time as well and as he grew older, he grew curious regarding social interaction. So of course, some of that excess time was re-directed to that pursuit…in a manner of speaking. It was time that he'd used to sneak out, to meet other people his age, to have fun, to meet _him_ …

 _Not thinking about that right now._ L told himself firmly as he started to get out of the car, opening the door. "Oh, I've got a ride later from my friends. No need to wait up, ok? They'll get me home safe." He shut the door and quickly walked off towards the entrance to La Patisserie before the elder Beta could protest, not wanting to argue in the parking lot about any concerns he may have. As he heard the car drive away, he breathed a sigh of relief and felt his shoulders relax briefly before he was back on guard again as he grew closer.

 _I'm going to show this Alpha that he's not running things. Hopefully, if I push his buttons enough, he'll give up quickly, but if not, it'll be amusing to watch him keep trying._ L bit back a chuckle, eyes sparkling with mirth as he opened the door to the dessert shop and found himself looking into a pair of delicious caramel eyes that made the Omega's heart beat faster.

"Hello L."

 _Oh, wow._ He thought as a gorgeous smile spread across Light's face as he reached out to help hold the door for L from where he stood just inside. _What was I thinking? Ah yes…_ He mentally smacked himself and walked forward past the Alpha to the interior of the heavenly smelling shop, trying to pull himself together. _…I'm in control._ L steeled his resolve and turned to face the other man.

"Hello Light, not waiting long I hope?" L gave him a small innocent smile. The Omega had purposely shown up 20 minutes lately, curious to see if the other man would wait around for him. L knew he would eventually get his sketchbook back, if not tonight, likely soon given the Alpha's persistence. Tonight was about challenging the other man a bit and seeing how he reacted, especially considering that he was forcing the raven to come out here to meet him in the first place.

Light pressed one of his hands to his chest as if wounded, giving the Omega a kicked puppy look as he gasped softly. "I would wait forever for you…love at first sight, remember?" The Alpha broke into a grin, head cocking to the side adorably. L rolled his eyes, snorting derisively before turning quickly to go in search of a table, mostly it was to swiftly hide the smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth at the ridiculousness of Light's statement.

He headed back to his typical corner in the shop, a small booth that he often sat sketching in for hours, drinking tea and consuming sugary treats. Of course this was much to Quillish's dismay due to long term concerns regarding the effect of that much saccharine sweetness on his health. L just told him he worried far too much.

The Omega raised a hand briefly in greeting to the staff behind the glass cases holding elaborate displays of all kinds of decadent treats for customers to peruse and have boxed up to go. They all called back eagerly with their own hellos, pleased to see their favorite and most reliable customer.

L heard Light chuckle behind him at his obvious notoriety amongst them. _Yes, you're on my turf, so to speak…you suggested the location, not me Light. Though I have to admit, you were spot on in choosing a place I would like, I'll give you that much._ L thought with a smile as he ran a thumb across his lower lip and took a seat. His fingers were already itching to have something to keep his hands busy.

 _Where I really should be is back at the studio._ He thought ruefully before looking back up at Light, who was taking his jacket off to hang on a hook at the end of the booth. _Oh well, it is Friday after all, I guess it's not such a big deal…_

"Would you like me to hang up your jacket for you L?" He asked politely, the perfect example of gentlemanly behavior as he extended his hand.

"Sure, thanks." L removed his jacket, popping the buttons on his peacoat quickly and trying to distract himself from the sight of the other man now that he could see him fully without his coat on. Light was wearing jeans as well, ones that made his long legs look fucking amazing.

 _Mello would surely give those jeans two thumbs up._ He considered, laughing internally, as he checked out Light's ass when he turned around to hang up the jacket. L blushed slightly as he flashed back to a very vivid memory of exactly what lay under those jeans, what hid beneath that golden brown v-neck sweater that clung in all the right places… The young Omega swallowed hard and tried not to think about the nude drawing session earlier that day as Light sat down in the booth next to him and turned his full attention to the slightly flushed features of the man across from him.

xxx

"Oh, before I forget…not that you'd let me, I'm sure." Light smiled, taking in the blush that colored L cheeks. He wasn't sure exactly what it was about L that had him quite so entranced specifically. _He's so interesting…_

Was it the wild raven hair that he wanted to run his fingers through? The full lips that often curved into a smirk when L replied to his questions in a bold manner that Light had never seen before in an Omega? Perhaps it was his fellow student's long, lithe form, moving with a casual grace as it passed through campus, completely unaware of the lingering looks it drew.

 _Or maybe it's the sum of all of those things and many more that I have yet to identify._ He considered as he reached into his bag. "Here's your sketchbook." The Alpha handed it to L, rubbing the back of his neck nervously as he gave the raven a slightly bashful look.

"I want to apologize if you didn't appreciate my method for getting you here tonight, but I really did want to see you again L." He was amused as the young man's mouth fell open a bit in surprise.

"I, uhm…ok-" L reached out to grasp the sketchbook and Light felt the other man's fingertips brush purposefully against his own as he took hold of it. The Alpha's breath caught as their skin came in contact, eyes widening slightly in surprise. L didn't pull away immediately, giving Light a shy glance from behind a fringe of dark raven hair that had fallen in his face. The brunet admired the calculated playfulness of the move for what it was and chuckled internally. _Maybe not as innocent as I thought…I'll have to watch myself around him. It would be so easy to fa-_

"L! What can I get for you and your friend here tonight?" They both whipped their head to the waitress, the moment broken as they prepared to place their order.

"Hi Rose…Do you have any of the strawberry-"

"Yes." She interrupted, grinning at him, knowing exactly what he was asking for. "So that and earl grey?" L nodded. "And for you?" She asked Light.

"I'll have whatever L's having, since he probably knows what's good here." Light side-eyed the Omega, a knowing tone to his voice. "But I'll have coffee instead, black please." He smiled brightly at her and they both watched as Rose practically floated away to get their order. Light found the scowl on L's face at his effect on the staff quite amusing and gave the other man a broad grin as he turned back towards him.

"So, any plans for the weekend L?" Light inquired curiously, eager to see if the other man would clue him in to any other Alphas who might be courting him.

 _Oh god…_ His eyes widened almost imperceptibly at the realization. _That's what I'm doing, isn't it? I'm courting him…_ The young Alpha wasn't exactly the type to pursue a relationship. For most of his life, he'd had girls and boys throwing themselves at him, of all dynamics, not the other way around.

He had to resist wrinkling his nose in disgust thinking briefly of the reason why he'd left Japan in the first place, moved half way around the world from his family. She'd been relentless in her pursuit of him and it was the only option he'd seen in the end. It was better than staying there and refusing the high profile match, shaming his family. At least the excuse of school in a foreign country bought him more time.

Time to live his life.

Time to grow up.

 _Time to meet someone who I could truly be happy with maybe? Of course anything would be better than her…_ He fought back a shudder and turned his full attention to the Omega in front of him.

L smiled and started to tell him about his plans to continue work on a new painting the next day. Light drank in the soothing, even tone of his voice that calmed his nerves, banishing all thoughts of the past from his mind. Their drinks arrived, and as Light watched the other man run through the same amusing sugar ritual that he had earlier in the day, he found that for the first time in a very long while, he felt a flicker of hope…

* * *

 **End Notes:**

 **Feedback**...yummy in my tummy...delicious feedback...mmmm

I'm on Tumblr!

User: AnimeFanimeFic

#IlluminationFic


	4. Chemistry

The strawberry cheesecake was delicious as usual. L savored every bite as the Alpha peppered him with questions about school and his art. _Hmm, well Light, you're actually showing an interest in me and not just in getting in my pants._ L fought back an amused smirk.

That was another big reason that L avoided dating after all. The obviously transparent desire of most Alphas, the evidence that they were after one thing and one thing only. The raven haired Omega gazed across the table at the brunet as he took a sip of coffee and had to admit that the other man had been a perfect gentleman.

 _Too perfect…_ He frowned slightly and the expression wasn't lost on the Alpha male across from him.

"Is everything ok, L?"

L's eyes caught sight of red hair near the door and hid a smirk behind his tea cup as he took a sip. "Of course." He replied with innocent wide eyes that gave away nothing. _Alright…let's see how you react to a little bit of competition Light..._ L gave a broad smile to his friend as he walked up to them.

Matt had become one of his only other close friend as well in the last couple of months. The fiery haired Beta had met Near and Mello first when out at a bar one night. They'd all just clicked perfectly. L secretly thought it was all rather romantic how gone the three were on each other. Though he'd never admit it for fear that he'd never hear the end of it from the trio.

The Beta provided the perfect balance for both men. Mello's quick temper, Near's tendency to poorly communicate his real feelings. These obstacles were rapidly overcome with Matt there to smooth the way. It was also the first and only time that Near hadn't wanted to rip someone's eyeballs out for looking at his Alpha.

So the couple had quickly turned into a threesome. Matt had moved in with the two of them a month after meeting them to L's surprise and all Near could do upon hearing the other Omega's concerns was to shrug and reply 'When you know it's right, you just do…besides, he's hung like a fucking horse'.

L had blushed and nodded, eyes filled with worry, but as the months passed and he got to know the Beta even better, he understood what Near had meant…about the trio's connection, not the size of his, well, you know…

Matt grinned as he reached L, not even looking at Light as he leaned in to kiss the Omega on the cheek. When L had called and asked him to come down here tonight to tease an Alpha who was pestering him and see if they could get a rise out of him, the Beta had been more than happy to oblige, but only if L agreed to go out for drinks with all of them afterwards. There are worse ways to spend your time he imagined and personally he thought he was getting the better end of the deal.

L peeked over at Light, expecting to see a seething Alpha, but instead the man was smiling up at Matt. "Jeevas…I haven't seen you since the psych class we had together last semester." Matt's eyes whipped over and he chuckled.

"Yagami? Shit L, you didn't tell me you were on a date with Light-"

"It's not a date!" L scowled, annoyed that his strategy to mess with the pushy, sketchbook ransoming Alpha was not going according to plan.

The brunet and red-head smiled knowingly at each other. _Fuck…they really know each other. I'm screwed._ L sighed internally.

"Hey, we're heading out to Twenty-Three after this, you want to come along? Meet my boyfriends?" The Beta glanced at L with a mischievous expression that the Omega knew all too well.

 _What exactly are you up to Matt…_ L's eyes narrowed at him. "I'm sure that Light-"

"I'd love to Matt, thanks for inviting me." Light gave L a shit eating grin that the raven knew could only mean trouble. "If it's ok with L that is…I wouldn't want to impose."

"Fine." L muttered, avoiding the brunet's gold flecked eyes that sparkled with mirth. "It's fine, let's just do this."

"I'll take care of the check, be right back." Light stood and went to find the waitress, leaving L to give Matt the evil eye.

"You sold me out you traitor." L bit out accusingly, sitting back in the booth and folding his arms across his chest. "Some help you were…"

Matt laughed outright and grabbed a chair, to sit straight across from the Omega. "L, you're being ridiculous. If anything, you should be glad that I know Light. I can tell you what I know about him." He reassured the other man.

"He and I were in the same psych class last semester and ended up on a project together with a few other students. I got to know him pretty well and honestly, I'm not worried anymore about protecting you from your new Alpha suitor. Based on what I know, Light is a good guy." The Beta grinned naughtily at the raven. "So…how exactly do you feel about Li-"

"All set. Are you ready to go or would you like another cup of tea first?" Light gave L a dazzling smile as the young Omega looked up at him, momentarily dazing him.

 _Fuck…he's really, really attractive…_ L thought to himself, lost for a moment as he stared before snapping out of it and standing up quickly.

"Umm, yeah…I'm ready, sure." He murmured softly. He glared at Matt, daring him to say something about his little moment just seconds before. The red-head was smart enough to keep his mouth shut for once it seemed, simply grinning as the Alpha held L's coat open for the young man to slip in to.

The Omega felt Light's fingertips, the barest of pressure through the fabric as they brushed over his arms and shoulders. He fought back a delicious shiver that threatened to run through his body at the sensation. _Oh fucking hell…get it together…_

"Don't forget this." Light handed him the sketchbook, which he'd left sitting on the table.

"Oh…thanks." L mumbled, trying not to show his embarrassment at almost leaving his sketchbook behind again. He took the book from Light and starting to walk towards the door.

"Happy to help..." Light said as he followed behind. "After all, who knows whose hands it could fall into. God forbid some Alpha got ahold of it and forced you to meet up with him to get it back." L glanced back at the grinning brunet and raised an eyebrow before facing forward again.

"God you're a cheeky fellow…"

"Ooh, be careful Light, he only starts breaking out words like cheeky if-"

"Shut up Matt!" L snarled, yanking the door open and stepping out in to the cool night air as the other young men behind him chuckled. _Dammit, now I really need a drink._ "Let's get going…where'd you park Matt?"

xxx

Twenty-Three was a madhouse with a line stretching down the block already as they arrived. Fortunately, they were acquainted with the owner, an Alpha named Aiber who had made sure that the bouncers always let the four young men straight inside. In general, the business owner was eager to keep young Omegas happy and coming to the club. It was well known that if you could get the Omegas in your bar regularly, you'd have the Alphas following close behind.

It was just good business and as much as L hated the idea of getting a free pass because of his dynamic, he tended to overlook it in this instance as he figured there were enough drawbacks to being an Omega, so this perk kind of went towards evening it out…right?

 _Besides, that line is ridiculous._ He grimaced as they walked up to the bouncer, who grinned at L and Matt, but then narrowed his eyes upon seeing Light. "Who's this…I don't know him." He said gruffly.

 _Seriously?_ L rolled his eyes and grabbed Light's hand. "He's with me. Got a problem with that?"

"No…but I can think of someone else who might…" Light's hand tightened around his own, glaring enough for the both of them as the bouncer finally opened the door and L sped past him, yanking the brunet along with him.

"Bloody idiot…where does that guy get off?" L grumbled, heading straight back to the VIP area where he was sure that the other young men would already be seated as usual. That was one of the main draws of this place for the young man. It happened to be one of the few bars and clubs in town that had exclusive areas for reservation, ensuring that he could gain a bit of distance from the masses and still hang out with his friends. It's not that L was a snob. No…

It was simply the most logical way to avoid the inappropriate, groping touches that he inevitably received from Alphas who didn't respect the personal space or boundaries of Omegas. L refused to stay hidden away from the world in his home or the studio, but it didn't mean he wasn't going to put up a velvet rope or two to keep away perverts.

After being waved through said velvet ropes at the entrance to the VIP area, L approached his friend's usual table. Matt hurried ahead of him and slid into the booth, surprising Near with what L guessed was a more than PG rated squeeze under the table that had the white haired Omega letting out a startled gasp, breaking away from the kiss he was engaged with Mello in. The blonde haired Alpha instinctively growled at having their make out session interrupted, blue eyes glossed over before realizing who it was and smiling broadly. Matt chuckled.

"Would you two like us to come back later?" The Beta asked with a wink, leaning on the table with his elbow.

"Don't be stupid Matty…well, look who decided to step out of the studio for the night." Mello leaned back and smiled smugly. "Who's your new boyfriend L?" He said teasingly, nodding his head to L and Light's still entwined fingers.

L scowled and yanked his hand away, crossing his arms on his chest defensively. "He's not my boyfriend Mello, don't be an ass." He reached for the bottle already on the table and a clean glass, figuring if he was going to get through their scrutiny he better have a drink. It's not like he was worried about getting drunk, the Omega could hold his liquor and knew that his friends would make sure he got home safely.

"Me thinks the lady doth protest too much." Near muttered with a completely straight face as he took a sip of his own drink, causing Mello and Matt to breakout into laughter. A small smirk graced the raven's face as he shook his head and sighed.

"Near and Mello, this is Light…sketchbook thief extraordinaire, oh, and psychology student at Uni." L rushed through the introductions and took a drink of…

"Holy fuck Mello…is this scotch?" He sputtered as the burn trailed deliciously through his entire body. _Mmm…that isn't bad though._ He looked over his shoulder and licked the traces of alcohol from them, curious to see just how good the Alpha's restraint was.

"Want a taste, Light?" He leaned in close to murmur, pleased at the hitch in the brunet's breathing as he drew close. Just as he was about to pull away he inadvertently caught a hint of the Alpha's scent. He bit back a moan at the heady and tempting aroma, trying to act unaffected.

 _Oh god, that's…I…_ L lost his train of thought as he quickly turned away from the gold flecked eyes that seemed just as startled as they bored into him, seeking to delve to the very core of his being as they searched L's own charcoal hued orbs. Light smiled softly.

"I'll take whatever you're willing to give me L. At whatever pace you're willing to give it." He leaned forward to whisper in the young Omega's ear. L fought back a shiver as the other man's voice rolled over him, the weight of an Alpha's timbre clear in every word he spoke…even at such an intimate and quiet level.

L's eyes grew wide and he turned swiftly to pour another drink for himself and one for Light, not wanting what he was thinking and feeling to be put on display before the Alpha. His gaze instead trailed up to see the trio sitting in the booth watching him as he prepared the drinks, mischievous intent clear on their faces as they saw L's conflicted expression and began to whisper amongst themselves. _This can't be good…_

* * *

 **Feedback** my lovely readers...pretty please :)

I'm on Tumblr! Come visit me for writer insights, custom story aesthetics and teasers for new chapters, or to ask questions about my fics.

User: AnimeFanimeFic

#IlluminationFic


	5. Entrepreneurship

"You know…you really are a pushy bloke." L grinned tucking his legs up and resting his chin on one knee as they sat facing each other in the plush leather booths. "C'mon, admit it." L teased. He was feeling pleasantly buzzed from the drinks they'd consumed so far and toying with a sexy Alpha seemed like the perfect activity to entertain himself. _Shit…I didn't say that out loud did I?_ He peered at Light, who didn't seem to be laughing hysterically, so he assumed the answer was no.

Light cocked his head to the side resting an elbow against the back of the seat, smiling as he raised his eyes to meet L's. "Not at all…I'm just determined, focused…driven." The brunette reached out slowly, cautiously, giving L plenty of time to pull away. Light's fingers eventually came in contact with the Omega's hand where it rested on the raven's other knee.

"Especially when there's something worth giving my time and attention to…" He murmured thoughtfully. "Though I never thought I'd find some ** _one_** who was worth it…" Light trailed off as he began to trace random patterns and swirls on the back of L's hand with a gentle touch that send waves of reassuring calm through the young man.

L tried to act nonchalant, snorting derisively, but made no move to pull his hand away as the other man continue to intently focus his attention on him. "And you're definitely worth it L…" Light said, looking up at him with a smile that should be deemed illegal. The raven's breath caught in his throat as he stared at the young man before him. "You have no idea, do you?"

 _Dangerous…that's what he is…so, so dangerous…but god, so hot…_ L couldn't help the soft whine that crawled out of the back of his throat under Light's intense gaze that darkened considerably at the sound.

 _Oh god…how unbelievably embarrassing._ L scrambled backwards and slipped his discarded shoes back on before climbing out of the booth. He gestured behind himself nervously.

"I'm gonna go, uh, find the guys…" L muttered as he quickly spun around and began making his way through the VIP area, on the lookout for his friends who had been heading to dance when last he'd seen them.

Suddenly he was met with a large wall of suited flesh, one of the bouncers, a Beta named Gabe. "Just the sassy little Omega I was looking for." He said it with no malice and just sighed resignedly as he gave L an apologetic shrug.

"He's requesting your presence for a drink, if you'd be so inclined L…" The young man crossed his arms with an annoyed huff and rolled his eyes before giving a nod of his head to indicate the bouncer should lead the way. L knew that their easy access to the club was part in parcel to the appreciation the owner had for the young people frequenting his business and as they say, nothing comes without a price.

The Alpha, Aiber, seemed to be a bit more attached to L than the rest of the Omega's that tended to frequent his clubs in the area. The older male peppered the young man with compliments and always had his blue eyes trained on the raven haired teen.

Usually either Mello, Matt or Near stuck close to L whenever they knew Aiber was in residence for the night, to ensure that the other man didn't overstep any boundaries, not that he had tried anything yet. Even L had to admit, that the older male had been nothing but gracious and polite to him and his friends every time they'd come out to one of the blonde Alpha's places of business. It was more that L detested giving the impression that he was allowing anyone to give him a free pass or that he'd owe someone like Aiber anything at all.

Especially when he knew he could easily pay for VIP bottle service every night at the club if his friends really wanted. But maintaining his identity would be rather hard if he continually flashed cash around town, so he had to play it smart and that meant playing this game with the bar owner.

 _I'm sure I can handle Aiber on my own_. _It's not like there's much he can really do in a crowded club like this anyways. He's really just a big blonde kitten…_

As the bouncer moved aside and revealed the Alpha lounging in the quieter back corner of the VIP area, L was taken aback by the sudden predatory gleam that flitted across the other man's gaze before it settled back into a benign smirk as he took in the young Omega's appearance from head to toe.

"L…you're a sight for sore eyes!" He practically purred. "How's my absolutely favorite art student doing tonight?" He extended a beckoning hand with a charming smile, giving the raven no choice but to take it as L smiled slightly and slid on to the couch next to the tall blonde. He was never one to be fake and he knew Aiber appreciated it, so he wasn't about to start now as he considered his reply.

"Great…the others are here somewhere-"

"Yes…and I heard you brought a new friend as well, an Alpha? Hmm?"

Aiber poured him a glass of champagne from a freshly opened bottle on the table. L raised an eyebrow as he gave the other man a sidelong glance, a small smile on his face. The raven let the man stew for those long moments as he took the drink offered to him and leaned back against the couch to face Aiber.

The young man had done his research on the man once his friends had gotten caught up in frequenting the Alpha's clubs. His real name was Thierry Morello, but he went by the name of Aiber now. He'd made his name as an expert con man before going 'legit' under the new alias…though he still ran some shady side business under the cover of being a reputable member of society. L hid a smirk behind his glass and took a drink of the admittedly excellent champagne before deciding to answer the other man.

"I can't help these adorable little baby Alphas who like to chase after me…" He winked at Aiber and took another sip, knowing his dismissiveness of Light would keep the young brunette safe from any unnecessary displays of dominance. "You can't blame an Omega for wanting to keep one or two around…" L tilted his head to the side coquettishly, circling the rim of his glass with his finger.

Aiber's pupils visibly dilated as he nodded in dazed agreement with the flirtatious raven, who smiled as if pleased with his assent. L had always been amused at how easy it was for him to manipulate Alphas…

 _Well, aside from one…_

 _…_ _or two._ He couldn't start forgetting his past. It was the surest way to repeat the same mistakes in the future.

No matter how much he might want to forget…

No matter how much he might regret…

He smiled broadly at Aiber, forcing back the memories in a practiced act of denial that had served him well over the years. "But _you_ have my full attention at the moment! Oh, so gracious host…so what can I do for you?" L felt the champagne race through his veins in the most delicious way as the bubbles made him feel like he was floating higher off the ground. He blinked hard and felt like he was literally drifting, no concept of time… He frowned in confusion and rested his head against the back of the couch.

The young Omega couldn't help but find the glassware in his grasp incredibly fascinating as it was refilled. L tried to recall when he'd finished his first glass, but wasn't concerned in the least as he traced the patterns etched in the base of the crystal flute with the tip of his finger. He watched as the light refracted off the angles, glinting and gleaming…

 _Light…_

 _I really should be getting back._ He thought to himself as he took another sip. _It's so warm in here…_ He tugged at the collar of his shirt slightly in an attempt to abate it.

"Hmm?" L turned his head slowly towards a grinning Aiber, who he was sure had just said something. _What's wrong with me?_

"I asked if you wanted me to help you find your friends L?" The young Omega looked at his still mostly full glass of champagne warily as he set it down on the table _. I think I've had enough for tonight…_

"No, I'll…be fine..." As L stood, he looked around in confusion at the wall of velvet curtains surrounding them on all sides. "I don't know…how to…where…" He struggled with his words, tongue thick in his mouth as he attempted to speak. In the next moment, it was like someone took the room and decided to turn it on its side before his very eyes. The raven felt arms around him, catching him before his head slammed into the floor.

"Whoa there sweet…let me help you…" It sounded like he was underwater, Aiber's voice was muted and the laughter that followed had a strange echoing to it. "Such a shame…I really would've liked to keep you for myself…such a cute little one…"

L pushed weakly at the other man as the danger of the words registered on some level and he was picked up, finally able to peel open his heavy lids to watch listlessly as he was carried. "No…Aiber…" The other man looked down at him in surprise.

"Huh, didn't expect you to last this long. Thought for sure you'd be out by now, must not have given you enough. Oh well, no matter, you're not going to give me any trouble are you?" Aiber narrowed his eyes at L.

"Time to go…" He said in a clipped voice, pushing open a door behind one of the other drapes and taking L down a dark hallway and into a dimly lit room. The Omega's eyes closed. He struggled to open them again and found that it seemed he'd lost a chunk of time when he did.

The next thing L was aware of was lying down facing the back of an unfamiliar couch. It was only moments later that he began picking up on a phone conversation taking place in the room behind him.

"Yeah, I heard through some…shall we say 'friends' in the business, that you were looking for a certain Omega…and lucky you, I think I found him. Uh-huh, let me send you a picture." There was a long pause and L tried to wrap his head around what was happening.

He was thankful that he'd only consumed a single glass of Aiber's champagne, which he now guessed had been laced with some sort of drug. Whatever it was seemed to be metabolizing and moving through his system quickly, but that had always been the case for L with medications and alcohol.

"Fantastic…well he's just sleeping off a sedative I slipped him right now...doesn't take much with these Omegas, such lightweights." The Alpha snickered softly. "So if you're still interested…great, I'll let the front security know to expect you."

He gave the other person the address for the club and instructions on how to get ahold of him once he arrived before ending the call. L heard Aiber's footsteps slowly tread towards the couch only moments later. The blue eyed male let out a heavy sigh as he kneeled down next to where the raven lay.

 _I've got to get out of this room._ L thought determinedly. He was worried about his sluggish limbs cooperating, even if his mind was becoming lucid again. _If I can just get down the hall we came through, I can reach the club and the crowd…_

 _…_ _then I can get help…_

 _…_ _or at the least I need to get a hold of a ph-_

L repressed a shudder as he felt Aiber's fingertips caress his neck, traveling down from his shoulder to his hip before stopping to rest there, kneading the young Omega's skin. _I'm only going to have a small window of opportunity to distract him. I don't know when this other person is going to arrive, who they are or why they want me. Maybe Aiber's involved in Omega sex trafficking and that's why he likes having them in his clubs so much. I wouldn't put it past him._ L thought with disgust.

The Alpha's fingers slid beneath the fabric of L's t-shirt to glide across the smooth porcelain skin hidden from view. "God you're pretty…" He muttered. It took everything in L's power not to react violently as Aiber was suddenly nuzzling his scent gland and letting out a lustful groan. "Fuck and you smell so good…"

L steeled his resolve, knowing he had the upper hand now due to the simple biological facts at hand. Aiber's brain was living in his dick at the moment, along with all of his Alpha instincts and the young man could take full advantage of that. So L turned on the part of _his_ brain that was purely clinical and cold, the part of him that knew all about what it took to survive an Alpha's unwanted attentions…

Except in L's case, it wasn't instinct driving him, it was experience. _Just suck it up and do this._ He told himself.

"Aiber…" He whispered softly, voice laced with false desire as he rolled over to view the stunned Alpha. "I didn't know you felt this way about me…" L used what energy he had to raise a hand to the other man's blonde locks and run his fingers through them with a sweet little sigh that he knew would make the other man melt.

"You're so mean to toy with my feelings all this time when you had to know how much I liked you." L lowered his lashes, pouting slightly as he heard the sharp intake of breath from the other man. The raven slowly slid a hand in his jeans pocket while he had the other man fully distracted and wrapped his fingers around the item he was looking for.

"I…I…" The usually smooth and collected Alpha sputtered out, wide-eyed and clearly not expecting a declaration of affection such as this from the typically aloof young man.

"You'll take really good care of me, won't you?" L murmured, pulling Aiber in close to whisper against his lips. The other man shivered before nodding as L slyly removed the item from his pocket without notice.

It was something he always kept with him. It helped remind him not to forget his past and tonight it would provide protection against the present as well. He gripped the lapels of the blonde's shirt tightly before rolling them both on to the floor so he was on top of the Alpha, straddling him. Aiber looked pleasantly surprised at first, until he heard the telltale sound of a switchblade flicking open and felt the cool steel being pressed against his jugular. L gazed down at him and held his arm as steadily as possible, given the current state of his drug ridden body. "Give me your phone, asshole."

Aiber stared at him before narrowing his eyes defiantly. "You little bitch, I'll-"

L cut off his words with a surprised gasp of pain as he dug in with the sharp blade and a trail of blood ran down the other man's throat, staining his shirt red. There was shock in his gaze as he took in the young man, disbelief that an Omega had actually had the balls to take a knife to his throat, to make him bleed.

"Give it to me…now…" L growled out lowly. "I won't ask again."

Aiber swallowed hard. "It's in my front left pocket-"

"Take it out, slowly and unlock it." The other man complied and L snatched it out of Aiber's hand, quickly dialing with barely a glance at the phone, always wary of the other man beneath him.

"Hello?"

"Matt, it's L."

"L! Where are y-"

"Matt, just listen, please be very careful, but I need you all to come down a hallway behind the curtains in Aiber's VIP area and retrieve me from a room located there."

"Ok, c'mon you guys…yes it's L…chill babe, I don't have time to explain." The young man heard Matt saying on the other end of the line as he glared at Aiber, trying to keep up a good front even as he was starting to feel a bit faint.

"There's security blocking our way-"

"Give your phone to him…tell him Aiber's on the line." L felt the Alpha shift underneath him and pressed in the knife again. "Don't even think about it!" He hissed at the blonde.

"Hello?" A gruff voice came on the line.

"Listen fucker, I've got your boss back here, say hi Aiber…" L held the phone to the Alpha's mouth so he could do his part before returning it to his ear. "…and if my friends aren't let through right now, I'm going to start cutting pieces off of him, are we clear?" L voice was dark and menacing. He anxiously waited several long moments.

"On our way L!" The young Omega smiled upon hearing Matt's reply and hung up, then scrolled through the recent calls.

"One last thing…" L murmured as he dialed the last call the Alpha had made. The young man smirked as the phone rang, eager to burst the bubble of Aiber's paycheck. "Someone's going to be really annoyed with you Ai-"

"What is it?" A man snapped out suddenly, silencing the raven.

The voice sent a shiver down L's spine, choking off his breath, like a phantom hand around his throat that he couldn't quite shake free from. _No…no…no…_ He felt frozen in place, helpless, unable to speak.

"My sweet Lawli…is that you?" A dark, haunting laugh that morphed into a fit of maniacal giggling filled his ear as L's friends burst in through the door. The other man let out a pleased sigh. "Miss me baby?" L hung up and threw the phone across the room, breathing panicked and heavy.

 _He found me…fuck…he found me…_ L felt himself pulled up off of Aiber and held in a pair of strong arms on the couch _. He…found…me…_

L felt a hand stroking his hair and his eyes drifted shut. He embraced sleep with open arms this time, now that he knew he was surrounded by his friends, not ready to fight another monster quite yet.

 _He…found…me…_

 _B…_

* * *

 **Feedback** my beautiful readers :) It feeds the muse...

I'm on Tumblr! Come visit me for writer insights, custom story aesthetics and teasers for new chapters, or to ask questions about my fics.

User: AnimeFanimeFic

#IlluminationFic


	6. Independent Study

"Keep the change." L handed the cabbie a large bill without a second thought, uncaring about anything besides reaching his destination as he hopped out of the taxi. The man's eyes widened, calling out a thank you that the young Omega waved off as he sped away. Clearly happy to take the raven's excess of money.

L brushed off a small bit of residual dust that had settled on his dark wash jeans from sneaking through one of the back windows of the manor earlier. He bit back a grin that tried to keep creeping across his face, pulling his heavy wool jacket more tightly around him against the crisp November air, a few errant flurries of snow falling gently as he hurried towards the front door of the gallery, which was already full of people milling about and socializing, out to enjoy an evening of art and good company.

The eighteen year old felt the adrenaline pumping through him even now at the idea that he was off on his own in the heart of London. The bustle and movement of the city could've ended up overwhelming someone as sheltered and self-contained as L had grown up, but the Omega found that he was drinking in the sounds, the scents, the faces of the people around him as they moved about their lives. His natural tendency towards adaptability was certainly serving him well at the moment. _It's not like I never get out…_ He thought to himself, but being out on his own like this…

Well, the raven certainly hadn't had much of an opportunity to take in the art scene lately, he could admit that much. He'd heard about this gallery's installation of young, up and coming artists and was determined to attend the private invite only opening. He'd even gone so far as to use one of the Lawliet family's trusted contacts to add a name to the guest list tonight. Saying that the man in question was a good friend of his…

 _Rue Ryuzaki_

L smirked as he looked down at his ID, listing him as a Mr. Rue Ryuzaki. Not that he expected they'd ask him for it, but it never hurt to be prepared. He couldn't take a chance that he'd bring a swarm of paparazzi down upon himself by using his real name at the door at a high profile event like this. L had no doubt the paps would be notified if that was the case and all of the careful work that Quillish had invested would be unraveled overnight with a single photograph. He was not so young and foolish as to do something like that to his old friend and long-time guardian.

The young man pulled open the front door and was met with a warm rush of air as he stepped inside, his cheeks pinked already from the brief time outdoors. L brushed a bit of snow from his wild raven hair as he gave a small smile to the woman at the door who, god bless her Alpha heart, immediately began flirting with him and telling him how adorable he was…and most importantly, quickly verified his name on the list before gesturing to the coat check.

L rolled his eyes at the woman's painfully obvious advances towards him as he made his way to the coat check, thankful that the experience there was relatively quick and painless as the Beta attendant took his jacket and gave him a claim ticket for later. He stuck it in the pocket of his jeans, tugging anxiously for a moment at the overly long sleeve of his white cashmere sweater before heading to the bar to grab a drink.

 _A little something to help relax a bit couldn't hurt right?_ He thought with a slight smile on his face. About five minutes later he was meandering towards the back of the space, deciding that he would start there and work his way back to the front based on what the twit at the door had said about the layout of the artist's works.

He drifted in his own world, oblivious to those around him as he took in the pieces displayed by the young talents here tonight. Swirls of paint on canvas, insightful moments of beauty and pain captured with the snap of a camera, metal and stone brought together in a fusion of twisted sculpture…

L didn't even notice the man who had come to stand next to him at first as he stood entranced before a large mixed media abstract piece. It was definitely his favorite work of the show so far. The use of only shades of black, white and grey intrigued the young man. There was a morbidity to all of this particular artist's pieces. A theme of death, but with a raw undertone of sensuality, as if the person found a certain beauty in it. He looked more closely at the name displayed next to the painting.

 _Ah, Beyond Birthday…I've heard of him._ L thought as he sipped his wine _. Brief time at art school on scholarship, but mostly self-taught from the sound of it_. L had read up beforehand on the artists displaying tonight, but that one he'd heard of ahead of time. Word of the 21 year old's work had been gaining plenty of notice as of late. _I can see why. It's unique…special._

"Do you like it? It's the artist's favorite." A darkly sensuous voice murmured, drawing L's wide charcoal eyes to the man standing next to him. L fought back a shiver as he gazed into the Alpha's mahogany hued irises and tried to gather his wits so he could answer the man, whom he recognized immediately as Beyond from a photo he'd seen in an article. _Get it together for godsake!_

"I do." He smiled slyly at the ebony haired male before taking another drink of his wine and turning back towards the work hanging before them. He let his unkempt raven hair partially obscure his face, masking a telltale blush.

From what he'd taken in at first glance, the older male was slightly taller than L and had the most sinful lips that had curved into a smile as their eyes met. The image was now seared into the young Omega's brain, even as he stared at the canvas before him. The artist's photo had clearly not done him justice.

A warmth was building in his chest against his better judgement. L's thumb slid along the outer edge of his mouth as he determined his next move. _Beyond Birthday…this guy has trouble written all over him…_

 _…_ _and fuck, he's attractive…_

L cleared his throat and turned his head to gaze at the other man, who was looking at him with an amused expression on his face, as if he'd been waiting for the Omega to say something. For some reason the arrogance worked in the man's favor, when it normally would've pissed L off with most others. "So…what exactly inspired this piece…Beyond?" L asked with a smirk, gesturing to the dark and macabre work before them.

Beyond's eyes grew sad, making L feel terrible for asking. _Oh my god…it's probably some horrible trauma…shit, I'm an asshole._

"You don't have to-"

"No, no…it's ok." The dark haired male glanced around nervously and gestured for him to come closer. "I don't usually tell people this…" L leaned forward in fascination, unable to help letting his eyes rake down the man's lean, but muscular form, clad in black slacks and dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up.

He feel a slight blush creep up his face again, but swiftly shoved it down. _He's trying to share something important…jeez. I'm being immature._ It was a huge opportunity to glean an insight from a fellow artist on their process and he shouldn't squander it.

"It's inspired by…" The other man appeared rather distraught, taking a deep breath before continuing.

"It's alright…you can tell me." L replied kindly, to which Beyond responded by smiling wistfully and taking his hand, giving it a grateful squeeze.

"…it's inspired by…the most adorable little black and white kitten I got recently, his name is Trouble and-" The Alpha was slowly breaking out into a shit eating grin as L's face morphed into an expression of annoyed disbelief.

"You ass…" L breathed out, yanking his hand away as the other man giggled. The Omega side-eyed him, crossing his arms on his chest as he tried to keep from laughing at the ridiculousness of it all. He quickly realized it was a useless effort and was soon chuckling softly. _So stupid..._ "Do you really have a kitten?" He teased the Alpha.

Beyond smiled as he cocked his head to the side and nodded. The man's eyes drifted back to the painting as he let out a heavy sigh and the smile slid from his face. "But to be honest this was actually inspired by my parents…"

"They're dead…" The ebony haired artist mumbled as he stared straight ahead at the artwork in silence until he felt the warmth of L's hand slipping into his own. He turned to look at the Omega, surprise clear on his face. Beyond's expression had moved something inside of L. It was a look he'd seen on his own face after the loss of his own parents many times...

"I think we have a lot in common Beyond."

"Perhaps we do…" The Alpha ran his thumb along the inside of the young man's wrists sending a spark of heat through his body. "What's your name?" Beyond's voice was rough, but quiet as he gazed in wonder at the raven.

"L…" The young man murmured without hesitation.

The man grinned. "How funny…people often call me B…what a pair we'd make, eh?" He stepped closer causing the young man's breath to hitch as the warmth and proximity of the attractive Alpha male's body pulled a nearly visceral reaction from him. "Maybe you were right about our similarities." He whispered. "I'd like to know more about you L…"

The raven had no idea why he was allowing this man these kinds of advances, letting him touch his wrist, stand so closely to him, speak so intimately… But god, he had to admit that he wanted to know more about Beyond as well. "I'd like that…B." The Omega gave him a shy smile, looking up at him once more through his heavy dark lashes.

 _I think I'd like that a lot…_

 **xxx**

Light had refused to leave the young man's side when they'd brought him home unconscious. Quillish Wammy, the man whom Light quickly found out was like a father to L as the brunette carried him in to the house and up to his bedroom, had objected to letting him stay initially.

"Why ever would I trust you with him after tonight? I left him in your care and look what happened." He muttered accusingly as they tucked L into bed.

"Sir, this was not Light's fault. If anything, we should've known better than to leave him alone when we knew Aiber was there." Matt insisted.

Light felt a nauseating twist in his gut, gaze darting to the other young men. He knew he couldn't leave L like this right now. It just felt…wrong, especially after what he'd muttered, fading in and out of consciousness as they'd carried him out, about someone finding him.

 _He was so frightened._ They saw the worry that filled Light's eyes, the need to protect, the desire to be with his-

 _What the hell? I am freaking screwed…_ He looked down at L, pale and ethereal with his dark hair resting against the pillows. _He's so damn beautiful._

Light recalled what he'd seen upon bursting into the office earlier, frantic with worry when he hadn't been able to find L in the bar. He'd been stunned and then proud to see the Omega holding his own against the much larger Alpha. _God, he's strong…just amazing._

When he gazed up again, he caught Near smirking at him, as if he knew exactly what was going through his head. The young Omega walked over to the still clearly angry elder Beta who was covering L with another blanket. "Quillish." He murmured. "Can I talk to you for a minute…"

Light wasn't sure what Near said to the man, but something had changed in his behavior towards the young Alpha when he returned. "You can sit with him. Keep an eye out for any reactions to what he was given." He gave Light a small squeeze on the shoulder before gesturing to a chair for him next to the bed.

The brunette let out a grateful sigh of relief. "Thank you sir." He looked to Near and mouthed a thank you to him as well. The white haired male shrugged before turning with a slight smile on his face to leave with Matt and Mello.

Light turned back to the bed and went to settle in, happy to have the opportunity to shamelessly stare at the raven haired beauty without his knowledge. He took L's hand in his, feeling the overwhelming need to touch the other man, comfort him in some small way, but not wanting to overstep his bounds given his unconscious state.

 _Why were you so afraid back there at the office, L? Who are you scared of?_ He absentmindedly traced patterns on the back of L's hand like he'd done earlier that night in the VIP section. The young man had clearly liked it, so he saw no harm.

He watched as a small smile crossed the young man's face before he turned his head to the side and gave a huff of laughter. It might have been the most adorable thing that the brunette had ever seen. _I didn't think he could get any cuter…and then he goes and does something like that._

The Alpha's hand went to his mouth to stifle a chuckle as L murmured something unintelligible before going quiet, peaceful once more. _Just rest L. I'll watch over you._ He laid a brief kiss on the back of the Omega's hand before leaning back in the chair once more. _Whoever might have hurt you in the past, I won't let them do it again._

* * *

 **Feedback** for the flashback! How ya like them apples? :)

I'm on Tumblr! Come visit me for writer insights, custom story aesthetics and teasers for new chapters, or to ask questions about my fics.

User: AnimeFanimeFic

#IlluminationFic


	7. Biology

L woke as the dim grey of the cloudy morning filtered in through the cracks between the draperies. His eyes widened as he stared at the ceiling, breath catching as it took a few moments for him to process how he had gotten from the club to his bedroom. _My friends, Light…yes, they came…_

He still felt half asleep, dazed, trying to recall the details. The young Omega tried to lift his hand to rub at his eyes, only to realize that someone else held it in theirs. He felt a comforting weight pressed against his side and lifted his head, expecting to see Near or even Matt.

 _Light…_

L couldn't stop himself from smiling as he took in the sleeping Alpha sitting in the chair at his bedside, head laid on the blanket. He felt his heart skip a beat and knew he was in trouble. _I don't know what it is about you Light Yagami. You make me feel things that I've never…_

The raven sat up carefully and extracted his hand from the Alpha's, trying not to laugh at the endearing look of discontent that passed across the young man's face in his sleep at their separation. "Don't make me regret giving you a chance…" He whispered, smiling softly as he reached out to card his fingers through the silky brunet strands.

He beamed as Light sighed and happily leaned into his touch. L couldn't imagine how late the other man must have been up watching over him and felt terrible. He eyed his phone on the bedside table and reached across his body with his other hand to grab it. He quickly messaged Quillish.

 _L: I'm awake, but Light fell asleep. Can you make breakfast for us?_

 _W: Of course. I'll bring it up shortly_

 _L: Thank you_

As L tossed it aside next to him, more of the details of the night before came rushing back as the use of the phone triggered memories. _I called someone with Aiber's phone…and it was…_

 _Beyond_. L felt equal parts fear and anger well up inside, knowing the man was still looking for him even now. _Did I really expect him to give up?_

He had quickly and quietly fled from the controlling Alpha with Quillish's help last spring. The young man had never felt more afraid in his life than at that time. Not just of Beyond's growing level of possessive and violent behavior, but of his gradual acceptance of it as the norm in his relationship with the man.

 _Everything had been going so well lately…_ L thought sourly as he stared off across the room, gently running his fingers through Light's hair again and again, letting the motion soothe and relax him. He took a deep breath and looked down to see a pair of sleepy amber eyes flicker open, a lazy smile drawing L's gaze to the Alpha's all too enticing lips.

"Mmm…that feels nice." Light's voice murmured, eyes fluttering shut as L continued. "Your fingers…" He groaned quietly. "Those hands should be illegal…" He mumbled.

L smirked. _It's almost too easy._ "You'd be amazed what I can do with them. I'm incredibly dexterous." Light's eyes flew open, raising an eyebrow and smiling playfully.

"Oh really? Pray do tell-"

 _*knock knock*_

L reluctantly removed his hand, chuckling as Light pouted charmingly before lifting his head from the bed. "Come in Quillish." He called, pleased when Light reached out to take his hand in his own, rubbing small circles against the back of it with his thumb as he looked at the Omega with poorly masked concern in his tired eyes.

"How are you feeling this morning?" He asked as the older Beta came around to the opposite side of the bed. L saw the small smile that his oldest friend tried to hide upon seeing Light's show of affection. He resisted the strong urge to scowl at him.

"I'm feeling fine. I think the only reason I'm not worse off and was able to get the upper hand in the first place is because he didn't drug me enough-"

Light started to let out a low rumbling growl, but quickly stopped himself and looked at both men in embarrassment, bowing his head in shame. "I apologize…" He murmured contritely, as his other hand reached out so that both were clasping L's one hand gently between them. "It's just when I think of what could've happened…" He trailed off before letting out a heavy sigh and looking up again. "I'm sorry I couldn't do more."

L squeezed his hand. "There wasn't a lot you could've done. Aiber is a sneaky bastard." He muttered in disgust, shooting a meaningful look at Quillish. They'd have to talk later about releasing a file of evidence to the police that linked the Alpha to various criminal acts.

Knowing the man's background and wanting to protect his friends, L had been gathering the information with Quillish in his spare time over the last couple of months using their extensive network of contacts. They'd kept it in reserve in case of a situation like this arose. Now that the club owner had misbehaved, L was more than happy to see Aiber punished for what he'd done to him and more.

A smile suddenly tugged at the corner of Light's mouth. "Of course you sure seemed to handle yourself well without any of our help I suppose…definitely not a damsel in distress type Omega are you?" The young man drawled out teasingly.

"Not so much…no." L bit his lip and shook his head. "But I didn't get out of there completely on my own last night, did I?" He replied, a rueful smile on his face as he gazed at Light.

"I'll be right back with coffee and tea." The Beta raised an eyebrow at him that said they clearly had a long talk in their future as he left the room. L sighed internally before looking back to Light, who was eyeing the ample tray of breakfast with amusement.

"Well you may not be a damsel in distress, but apparently you're not averse to being served breakfast in bed. Good to know." He winked at the Omega, bringing L's hand to his lips and placing a soft kiss on the back of it.

He couldn't help imagining what those lips would feel like pressed against his own. L ran his fingers along the flawless cheekbone of the man who was drawing him in like a moth to flame. The raven's hand trailed down along Light's jawline, before making its way back to the mouth that he found so tempting.

His thumb grazed along the Alpha's lower lip and it was only then that L realized how much closer Light had gotten in the last few seconds, sitting on the bed next to him with their faces mere inches from one another now. L wasn't sure when Light had moved, but he wasn't complaining one bit at his proximity.

"Do you feel it too? I-it's like I can't get close enough to you." Light said dazedly, pupils dilating as he reveled in the small touch of L's hands on his skin. "Please tell me I'm not crazy…that you-"

"You're not crazy." L breathed out as he closed the distance to gently press his lips against Light's. He was still in control enough to know that things could get out of hand fast if they weren't careful. A part of him at the very core wanted to absolutely ravage the Alpha before him, but he forced himself to hold back. If this connection between them was what he thought it was, they'd have all the time in the world for that…

It was rare, but it did happen…

Not just a mate…

But what they called a true mate. When an Alpha and Omega felt an inexplicably powerful link between them. It went far beyond typical attraction and the first signs usually presented themselves in a need to stay near your mate. It was dynamic biology at work, encouraging the pair to solidify their bond and connection on an instinctual level.

 _Mine._ L thought contentedly, pulling away to gaze at the other man. He quickly dropped his hand from Light's face as Quillish entered the room again. The older male's eyes widened as he took in the scene and L looked away shyly, trying to hide the blush that rose across his cheeks.

"Hey…" Light murmured softly as he squeezed L's hand, drawing the raven's eyes back up to meet his own. "All I want is…a chance. Please?" He brought their hands up to his chest, leaning in close. The young man suddenly realized that Light had taken his bout of shyness at their interruption for rejection and knew he needed to remedy the situation quickly.

The Omega heard the door close as Quillish left upon leaving the coffee and tea tray and was grateful for the other man's understanding of their need for privacy. L sighed softly and let his fingers splay out across the plane of Light's chest where it rested. He turned his head slightly, their lips almost brushing against one another as he gazed calmly into the Alpha's pleading eyes and nodded, mouth curving into a smile as he leaned in to kiss Light once more.

"Don't make me regret this…" He whispered breathlessly, echoing his thoughts from earlier as their lips parted.

"I won't." Light replied firmly. "I promise L."

L smiled, given that the emotional turmoil now seemed to be resolved. His gaze now hungrily turned to the sugary pile of waffles, whipped cream and fresh berries on the tray sitting next to him.

"Good…and I suppose that this is as good a time as any to let you know that my appreciation for sweets extends to all meals…" He winked sassily, reaching out to dip his finger in the whipped cream on one of the plates of waffles. _Better he get used to my quirks now-_

L startled as Light's hand encircled his wrist, stopping him from licking his finger. A brief moment of panic ran through him. _Is he going to try to tell me what to eat, when to eat, how much to eat…just like Bey-_

The young Omega's brain then came to a full stop as Light smiled naughtily, guiding L's sugar coated finger to his own lips instead, sliding it in his mouth to suck it clean.

 _Oh…_

 _My…_

 _God…_

L's breath came out in a shudder, which only broadened Light's smile as he released the digit from his warm, wet, sinful mouth.

"Mmm. So, do you think I could qualify? As sweet, that is?" Light drawled out, playfully nibbling on the tip of the finger. "Or maybe I should just say _my_ appreciation for L extends to all meals…then I could just eat you all up."

The Omega's mouth went dry, falling open slightly as a blush rose in his cheeks. _Wow, you're pathetic Lawliet._ He cleared his throat and swallowed hard before answering.

"Either way works I supposed." L replied, trying for nonchalant as he used his free hand to reach for a fork and pointedly focused on his waffles. A small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. Light just chuckled and released his grip as he stood.

"Tea?" The Alpha asked as he strode to the tray.

"Yes, please."

"One lump or twelve?" Light replied with a smirk.

L grinned and popped a berry in his mouth. "Surprise me."

 **xxx**

Aiber was roused by a loud pounding noise. He rose slowly from where he was slumped over his desk in the office of the club, going on auto-pilot towards the back entrance. He was immediately sorry for it as throbbing pain filled his weary head from too much drinking the night before, once the young Omega and his friends had left. _Stupid little bitch…_ He thought angrily. _I'll have to talk to my lawyer today…_

 _*bang! bang!*_

The tall blonde winced at the sound that seemed to reverberate through his body. "I'm fucking coming!" He bellowed. The Alpha never had liked early booze deliveries and this particular one was really getting on his nerves. Aiber threw open the door and turned to walk away without giving the dark haired male with mahogany hued eyes a second glance.

"Just leave it all in the storage room on the right." The club owner muttered as he strode away and the other man stepped inside, not paying attention as the man turned to close the door and lock it behind him, following the Alpha silently.

Aiber threw himself down on the couch in the office and closed his eyes, but startled as he heard the office door close and lock. He sat up and wearily viewed the man leaning against it. "Did I fucking stutter? I said to put the-"

"Shut up Aiber." The blonde recognized the low, threatening voice at once as the dark haired Alpha strode towards him, pulling out a knife from his jacket in his gloved hands and smiling as he scented the air. "Mmm…I can still smell him in here."

"What do you want?" Aiber asked quietly, eyes full of dread.

The other man sighed and drew closer. "What do I want?" He tapped the flat edge of his blade against his lips and appeared to contemplate the question before looking to Aiber again. "I want my sweet little Omega back…that's all." He replied as his face slowly turned cold with anger.

"But you had to go and fuck it up with your incompetence!" The Alpha spit out, bringing the blade to Aiber's throat. "And _I know_ you touched him…I can scent him on you." He growled in the blonde's ear.

"No one touches what's mine…"

"…no one."

* * *

 **Feedback** my friends...it feeds the muses...

I'd been wanting to play around with the true mates concept for awhile now in an Omegaverse setting and thought it was about time. Hope you like the added bit of 'fate'+biology that I've thrown in to this fic, more to come :)

* * *

I'm on Tumblr!

User: AnimeFanimeFic

#Illuminationfic


	8. Study Session

L threw on a long sleeve white Henley and jeans, hurrying to get dressed after his shower so he could speak with Quillish now that Light had gone home. The absence of the switchblade's slight, but reassuring weight in his pocket was an unwelcome reminder of the conversation he planned to have shortly with the Beta. He was unsure where it had gone in his drug induced haze of the night before as his friends had seen to his care.

 _It doesn't matter._ He thought determinedly. _If I want a new one…I'll buy a replacement. I don't need that one in particular to act as a reminder of what he did. My memories are enough…along with other things._ L's fingers traced a long thin scar running along his forearm as he adjusted his sleeves.

 _You deserved it…_ A small voice in his head tried to whisper, even now. _Disobeying your Alpha…_

L shook his head, quickly freeing himself from the old habit of self-blame. _No…no one deserves this._ His thoughts shifted to Light and the way the Alpha had treated him so far. Protective, yes. But within the normal bounds of a typical Alpha's behavior and fully respectful of L along the way.

L would be hard pressed to admit it, but he'd liked the displays of care and concern from the Alpha this morning. It spoke to something very basic at the core of his Omega biology that he couldn't deny.

A small smile tugged at the corners of the young man's mouth as he ran a towel over his still damp raven hair, thinking about the reluctance with which Light had finally departed. He'd only agreed once L had promised they could meet up later, grinning broadly as he was shoved out the door, looking like the cat that got the cream as he went on his merry way. L chuckled and tossed the towel in the hamper before heading from his room to go downstairs in search of Quillish.

"Absolutely ridiculous…" He muttered under his breath as he made his way through the house to the other man's office. L knocked softly on the partially opened door as he entered, peering around and receiving a welcoming smile from the Beta, who sat at the desk near the windows.

"I've pulled the file on Aiber. I figured you'd want to discuss this first." L couldn't help the slightly sour look that spread across his face as he settled into one of the chairs in front of the desk and tucked his knees to his chest. He had no doubts about what the second item up for discussion on Quillish's list would be and he really didn't want to talk about Light with him, though he knew it was necessary.

L felt they had bigger concerns that might cause his current love life to take a backseat. _Like my past coming back to haunt me…literally._ L picked up the file from the desk and skimmed through it briefly. It was all full of information he'd already seen. The Omega set it down with a sigh, his thumb running along his lower lip thoughtfully before he returned his gaze to Quillish once more.

"Send a USB with all of this evidence of Aiber's activities to the police, use one of our other aliases as the Detective hired to dig up this information…Coil, perhaps? Let's see how quickly they move on Aiber with overwhelming evidence of his illegal activities thrown in their faces." The older Beta nodded in agreement.

"There's something else that we need to discuss about what happened last night…about why Aiber did this." L murmured nervously to the other man. "He was trying to, umm, sell me-"

"What!?" Quillish startled in his seat, clearly not expecting this development. "I had thought he perhaps was…um…trying to take advantage of you. Which is horrible in itself, but selling an Omega? Dear God!" The man leaned back as he absorbed this information thoughtfully.

"Oh…it gets better." L deadpanned. The white haired older male narrowed his eyes.

"Please don't tell me he's running an Omega trafficking ring and we somehow missed it amongst everything?" He held up the file from the desk before throwing it down again in annoyance. L smiled tightly and shook his head.

"I don't think so, now that I've had a chance to consider all of the digging we've done on him. I think this was an isolated incident where he saw a chance to cash in on a unique situation he was lucky enough to happen upon." L replied, his hands dug into his knees as he tried to keep them from shaking. He absolutely hated telling Quillish that this had happened, that all of his work to keep them safe had failed, that-

"L…shhh, it's okay." The young Omega wasn't sure when the other man had reached his side, but he suddenly felt safer, as the only family he'd known for many years moved his hand in comforting circles on his back as he hunched over and hid his face against his knees. "Whatever it is, we'll get through this together. Just breathe..." He said calmly.

The raven took a ragged breath, and another, until finally he felt he could raise his head and meet the other man's eyes where he kneeled next to his chair. The Beta's kind face smiled back at him encouragingly.

"I managed to get Aiber's phone away from him and called back the buyer to tell him not to bother coming to collect his Omega." L gnawed at his lip as he peered nervously to the older male.

Quillish let out a small huff of amusement at that. "Of course you did…" He muttered softly, patting him on the back.

"The man who answered…the buyer, it was Beyond." The sharp intake of breath from his oldest friend wasn't unexpected and he found he couldn't even look him in the eye, turning his face away once more. "I'm so sorry Quillish, it was stupid, I-"

"L, this is not your fault." He replied firmly. "No more than anything else Beyond ever did to you was your fault. You don't deserve this and we will…deal with it." He muttered resolutely. "I'll talk with my contacts who've been keeping an eye on him and I'll work on getting you a security detail-"

"Fuck no!" L gazed at him in horror at the idea of having bodyguards trailing after him on campus. "There has to be-"

"L, this is not up for negotiation." The older man's voice had risen now and in his eyes was genuine fear. "He is one of the few people who knows your real name, who you really are…I know you think Beyond isn't after money and I agree, he is obsessed with you." The Beta stood, pacing before the window worriedly. "In his mind you are _priceless_ , but that's what makes this even more terrifying. That no matter what I might offer if he took you, I couldn't get you back…" He glanced at L, a plea in his eyes before continuing. "We need to use all of our resources to ensure that you are protected…that the Lawliet heir is protected." He came to kneel next to L once more. "Your parents would never forgive me if I didn't do everything in my power to-"

"It's ok…I understand Quillish." L interrupted in a calm, quiet voice as he nodded in agreement.

"Y-you do?" He eyed the Omega suspiciously, knowing it couldn't be that easy to convince him and L had expected that as he smiled sweetly in return.

"Yes, that's why I'll allow body guards…but only ones that can blend in as college students and maintain a distance as necessary. Is that fair?" Quillish nodded and breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'll get in contact with a friend of mine from MI6 and see who's available for independent hire."

L shifted nervously in his seat as he eyed the other man. "We clearly want only the best, so pay what you have to obviously. Bring them in from overseas if necessary and use the private plane to retrieve them. We need them here as soon as possible…because knowing Beyond, the minute he got off the phone with me last night, he was on the road…"

"Which means he's already here…" The Beta murmured softly, picking up his phone as L nodded. "Stay with friends at all times if you go out until we get you security." He paused thoughtfully before continuing.

"Although I hate to say this, because we haven't been able to fully discuss the situation yet…" Quillish said pointedly. "The safest person for you to be with is probably your _…*ahem*…_ new Alpha." He raised an eyebrow in L's direction, daring him to challenge his assessment of the situation.

The Omega scowled slightly and crossed his arms. "Duly noted." He muttered as he turned to leave the room. "I'll be in my studio…" He called out, not even realizing a smile had started to spread across his face thinking about seeing Light until he was halfway down the hall. _Shit…_

 **xxx**

"Dark roast, black…thank you." Light smiled politely at the barista before stepping aside to wait for his beverage to be ready at the end of the counter. After getting some much needed caffeine, he was going to spend a few hours studying before contacting L to make plans for the evening. He smiled softly, unable to resist pulling the collar of his jacket closer to better catch a hint of the scent the Omega had left behind upon him.

Light wasn't sure if L was even aware that he'd been scent marking the Alpha. Hugging Light close when they said their goodbyes earlier, rubbing his neck along the brunet's and sighing in that sweet little way of his, breath hot against Light's skin, making him think very inappropriate things.

Thoughts that had him biting back the lustful growl that wanted to pour from his mouth. He'd wanted to ravage the other young man right there in the entry way of his home for godsake. Nothing had sounded like a better idea at that moment than pinning L to the door and losing himself in the raven's body, burying his face in his neck and inhaling that delicious scent that spoke of home and warmth and _mate_ …

Light snapped out of his reverie as that word reverberated through his mind and a wave of peaceful calm rolled over him in realization.

 _Mate…_

"Is that yours?"

Light glanced towards the cup on the counter and then to the person who'd alerted him that his drink was ready. "Thank you. I was lost in my thoughts." He smiled apologetically

"No problem." The man replied with a shrug, seeming distracted as well as he waited for his beverage. The dark haired male scented the air suddenly as Light reached past him to retrieve his drink, turning his head swiftly and lowering his sunglasses to glare at Light with a dark burgundy gaze.

 _What the fuck is his problem?_ Light raised an eyebrow coolly in response to the man, unwilling to be rattled by another Alpha while getting a cup of coffee of all things. The man just stared at him in a calculated manner before raising his sunglasses to cover his eyes once more.

As Light walked away, he could feel the strange man's gaze on him even through the glass of the coffee shop windows until he finally turned the corner. _Creep..._ Light shook it off, turning his thoughts instead to the Omega he would see later.

All he could seem to think about every ten seconds was L. The raven's long slender fingers as they tangled in his hair when they kissed…his voice.

 _God, his voice…_ That drawling, tease that he seemed to put into every word he spoke…that low tone that drove the Alpha wild.

 _His smile…_ The genuine one that L didn't realize he'd let spread across his face until it was too late. The happiness traveling all the way up from the soft curve of L's mouth to his charcoal hued eyes, lighting them up from the inside and melting the brunet to his core.

Light grinned stupidly, not even bothering to hide the absolutely ridiculous expression of pure joy on his face as he strode towards the library. The young Alpha ran a hand through his hair and chuckled softly. _Light Yagami…walking about like a lovesick puppy. Who would've thought it? It's only been a day, but…_

Something in the brunet just knew…

Knew that the Omega was his and his alone…

That they were meant for one another…

The young man stopped in his tracks with a sharp intake of breath. All the signs were there. _How could I…? Why didn't I see it before? We're mates…yes, maybe even…_

"True mates…" He breathed out in wonder, a smile still plastered across his face. He didn't want to get his hopes up, but the pull was undeniable. The young man cared so much about L already, that being away from him even for a couple of hours so far had felt tortuous and he planned to spend the evening soaking up as much of the Omega's presence as possible.

Light reached the library moments later and entered, oblivious to the hovering figure on the outskirts of his periphery. Blissfully ignorant of the man who wanted to lay claim to his Omega. Unaware of the danger lurking nearby.

* * *

Feedback my dear readers! Coffee anyone? :) lol

I'm on Tumblr!

User: AnimeFanimeFic

#Illuminationfic


	9. Home Economics

L set down his brush and stepped back to look at the canvas, thumb moving to run across his lower lip out of habit and accidently smearing paint across his chin as he considered his work.

 _Yes…_ He nodded, pleased with his progress thus far. The young Omega turned as he heard the door opening behind him and scowled as Quillish tapped his own chin before pointing at the young man. L grabbed a wet cloth and wiped his face off.

The Beta's expression foretold no good news as he crossed the room. "I've just gotten off the phone with our police contact to turn in the evidence. It's now in their hands, however, it's unlikely they'll be able to question Aiber anytime soon, given that the man is in surgery after being found nearly beaten to death in his office this afternoon when his employees arrived."

Bile rose in L's throat. He couldn't breathe…couldn't… "It was B…had to…I know it." He choked out. "I told you, he's already here." L's eyes were wild and unseeing as he began to pace, considering the possible scenarios, outcomes, risks.

The Omega felt steadying hands on his shoulders and jerked at the unexpected contact before relaxing as he looked into his guardian's composed gaze. Quillish calmly reached to pull L's thumb from his lips, bloody from how hard he'd bitten it in his frenzy.

"L, listen to me." He said quietly. "We will do everything within our considerable means to ensure that you and everyone else are safe from Beyond. Alright?" He squeezed L's hand reassuringly. "I have several highly recommended bodyguards flying in here for you to meet and approve tomorrow as well. It's going to be alright."

"Yeah…ok…" He nodded dazedly as he came down from the adrenaline rush of his panic. "What time is it anyways?"

"About five-"

"Shit!" L hurried from the room to check his phone, which he'd set on a table outside his studio. The raven had long ago discovered that having certain distractions like cell phones, clocks, television and computers in the tranquil environment of his creative space interfered with his ability to focus. The only exception was occasionally music.

The young man was relieved when he realized he'd only missed Light's call by about ten minutes. _God, you're turning into one of those Omegas…this is pathetic, worse than it ever was with-_

L stopped his train of thought and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. _This is nothing like how things were with B. I can't compare- I_ _ **won't**_ _compare the two. It doesn't matter if they're both Alphas. Light is nothing like him._ He assured himself as he called the other man back and started to walk up to his room to get ready for their date.

"Hi…" The low honeyed voice answered after a ring.

"Hey…" L murmured in reply, not wanting to admit how affected he was as a blush rose on his cheeks upon reaching his room and closing the door.

"I've missed you all day…" Light replied as he sighed, and then chuckled softly. "I don't even care what kind of idiot that must make me seem, admitting it, but you just…do something to me L. I can't explain it."

"Well, I'm not going to argue with you…" L replied flirtatiously. "I've always found it very attractive when a man knows what he wants and is willing to admit it…dare I even say, sexy?"

Light groaned. "Are you trying to kill me…" He trailed off with a quiet laugh. "How long until you can be ready?"

"I was in the studio this afternoon, so I just have to shower and wash the paint off-" L stopped as he heard Light let out a muffled curse on the other end. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine, just had some very nice visuals pop into my head is all." Light replied wryly. "Speaking of which, if you ever need a model again…" He teased, a playful lilt to his voice

 _Oh…my…god…_ The Omega's eyes widened as he thought back to his art class, the Alpha's body laid out like- L felt his face grow warm at the thought of the other man's naked form.

"I wish I could see your expression right now." Light's voice continued after several seconds of silence, low and full of promise. L's breath hitched and it was like he could hear the other man smiling over the phone. "I'd like to cook you dinner tonight if that's not too forward?" He murmured.

L's mouth went dry, body going hot at the idea. _His place…just me and him…shit…_

"I'm happy to come to you if-

"No, no…" He blurted out, wincing at his obviousness. "Umm, I mean, it would be nice to get out of the house after being cooped up here all day…" He trailed off nonchalantly.

"Works for me…so, I'll see you in an hour?" The brunet asked.

"Yes, but I think Quillish would prefer escorting me to your place. He's a bit protective, and dropping me off…well, that way he knows exactly where I am." L replied nervously, worried the other man might think that it was silly.

Light laughed softly. "I'm glad to hear it, makes me happy to know you have him looking out for you. I'll text you my address. I want to behave in whatever way he deems appropriate, of course."

"Well don't get boring on me now…that's no fun." L replied playfully. The Omega was pleased when he heard the other man's breath catch. "See you soon." He murmured as he hung up with a broad grin on his face, walking quickly to the bathroom. L was eager to get ready for the evening.

So many questions were running through his head at once. _Am I getting ahead of myself? Does he really feel the same?_ _What will he expect tonight? Will he try anything? Do I want him to?_

 _Oh god…_ L blushed as he jumped into the shower and attempted to focus on the tasks at hand. No matter what, he had a feeling that he was going to enjoy his evening immensely.

That definitely wasn't something he felt the need to question.

 ** _xxx_**

Beyond yawned and stretched his legs out across the back seat of the car before bringing his knees back up again to balance a sketchbook on his thighs once more, the dim streetlights providing just enough illumination through the tinted windows to allow him to continue while he watched…and waited.

He glanced to the buildings across the street, one of which appeared to have several flats. B assumed that the young man that smelled so clearly of his precious L must live there. Considering that he hadn't exited yet after a couple hours, it was starting to look like a good bet.

 _Either he's a friend of L's or…_ The Alpha's fists clenched, pencil snapping in half as he entertained the mere idea of his ex-boyfriend finding someone new.

 _I'll deal with_ _ **that**_ _eventually._ He snorted derisively. _Whether he's just a friend or something else. L doesn't need anyone but me in his life_. _He'll learn to obey his Alpha…_

Beyond wasn't particularly fond of this waiting game, but he was also a man who knew that good things were worth a bit of time, patience and planning. This was his only lead at the moment to find L, so here he was. He hadn't found any trace of L's name in the student directory of the college or in any other local directories for that matter.

B smirked as he considered all of the dead ends he'd come up against that day. _He's so smart…must be using an alias to hide from me. God that's sexy, making me chase him like this. It'll be so much better when I finally make him mine again._

He sighed, and picked up a new pencil, brow furrowing in mild annoyance as he went back to his sketching. He was just going to have to wait things out and see if L came to this man or if this man led him to L.

 _Just one clue…one thing will-_

Beyond's burgundy hued eyes darted up as a black towncar pulled up in front of the building and he held his breath, hoping…

"Lawli…" He murmured excitedly, his pupils dilating as he sunk low in the backseat and peered out the window, watching while the young Omega's wild raven hair came into view. Soaking in every little detail after so long apart. It took every bit of the Alpha's will power not to jump out of the car right then as he watched L walk swiftly into the building. _No…I-I can't…gotta be smart about this..._

B looked at the towncar and grinned. He quickly clambered into the front seat and waited for a few seconds until the other car had started down the street a little ways before turning on his own and following along behind.

 _ **xxx**_

"Hi…" Light murmured as he opened the door to his flat to view the attractive Omega on his doorstep. _Holy crap, he looks good…_ The Alpha felt a broad smile spread across his face and didn't even care about trying to play it cool in the presence of the other man as he watched a soft blush rise up on L's cheeks.

"You're staring." L remarked teasingly in a quiet voice as he entered. Light reached out as he began to pass by, unable to keep himself from taking L's hand in his own and stopping the man. Light turned to look at the raven as he pushed the door closed with his other hand.

The Omega bit his lip as his gaze met Light's own. The young man's large, dark charcoal hued eyes might have been the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. He felt like they held mysteries that he had only begun to explore…

"L…can I kiss you?"

The raven's eyes widened as he nodded. Light didn't hesitate, leaning in close to capture the Omega's mouth as he released his hand so he could take the other man in his arms.

All he could think from that point on was that everything about L was delicious and wonderful and good.

The sweet taste of L's mouth as their tongues and lips explored one another was pure heaven.

The small greedy tugs for more at his lower lip from the Omega drove him wild.

The needy little sounds that bubbled up from the back of L's throat as Light's hands roamed his body just made him want to hold him tighter.

The way he fit perfectly in his embrace…it made Light realize just what had been missing, what puzzle piece had yet to be found. Now he had it, he couldn't imagine ever letting it go.

Eventually, they had to break away…breathing heavily as their foreheads pressed together, both smiling stupidly at how carried away they'd clearly become.

"Wow…" Light whispered.

"Mmm…yes, I second that." L chuckled and leaned back to look at the Alpha. He reached up to brush some hair away that had fallen in Light's face and sighed happily. "I think we forgot about dinner...or were you trying to skip straight to dessert?" He teased with a wry smile.

Light gave him his most serious expression and grabbed his hand to start towards the kitchen. "Oh don't worry, I'll fill you up." He deadpanned before turning to wink at the Omega.

"You did not actually just say that…" L muttered in disbelief, letting out an amused huff of laughter that he tried to hide as a cough at the last second. The corners of his mouth curled upward, but he was unable to fully hide the smile that creeped across his face as he shook his head and sighed in faux disappointment.

The Alpha chuckled and continued to lead the way, L's hand warm in his own. _This feels so right._ He thought contentedly as he gazed at the Omega and the word _Mate_ continued to reverberate through every fiber of his being.

* * *

 **Feedback me** …fluffy goodness…You like? Yes? You leave me tasty review? Mmm-hmm? ;)

I'm on Tumblr! Come play with me!

User: AnimeFanimeFic

#Illuminationfic

#Treatyfic

#Triggerfic

#Angelusfic


	10. Communications

L bit back a smile as his meal was placed before him.

"Someone's been talking to Quillish…" He murmured teasingly upon seeing the dinner the Alpha had prepared. The Omega raised an eyebrow as he side-eyed the grinning brunet, who simply shook his head.

"Hmm? I have _no idea_ what you're talking about." He replied with wide, innocent eyes as he sat next to him at the round dining table with his plate. The Alpha gestured to a bottle of wine. "I wasn't sure if you'd feel up to drinking after last night…but I wanted to at least see if you wanted a glass?"

L nodded, feeling like he was going to need one to have the upcoming conversation regarding Beyond.

 _What if he doesn't want to see me again? Beyond is completely psychotic…who would want to deal with that?_ He watched Light pour them each a glass of wine and was immediately thankful it wasn't a red, as he was reminded of the other Alpha's burgundy-hued irises.

"Hey…" Light murmured softly, drawing L's attention back into the here and now as he gently placed a hand on his arm, eyes full of concern. "Are you alright? I'm sorry if I was being too forward or anything when you arrived, I-"

"No, no…um, nothing like that." L shook his head and gave the Alpha a reassuring smile. He turned to his meal, focusing on filling his mouth to allow himself a moment to pull his thoughts together.

"Okay…" Light's brow furrowed as he gave L an understanding nod, but he clearly wasn't convinced as he began to eat his meal as well. After several long minutes of silent eating, L stopped and reached for his wine, only to realize his hand was shaking.

 _What is wrong with me?_ His eyes went wide as he gripped the glass tightly and brought it to his lips to drink. The Omega glanced over at Light and realized the other man was watching him with worry etched on his visage.

"L, please…" The Alpha had set down his fork and was turning in his seat to face the other man. As L set down his glass once more, Light reached for his hand to hold in his own. "I just know something's wrong…I can _feel it_ …I can _see_ it…" He brought L's hand to his lips, pressing a kiss to the back of it.

"Let me in…tell me. I want to help." The brunet pleaded.

The raven swallowed hard around the lump in his throat as he stared into the other man's honeyed gaze. Light's words were everything he wanted to hear and it terrified him because it meant that he was ready to place himself in Beyond's crosshairs. The Omega knew that his ex would kill this newly discovered true mate of his without a second thought.

 _If we're going to make this work I can't hide anything from him…not even who I really am…_

L sighed heavily and nodded in agreement. He couldn't deny this man before him, not when he could see the beginnings of something wonderful sparking in his eyes when he looked at him.

 _I have to trust that we'll get through this together…_

 **xxx**

"I…had a less than a conventional upbringing, you might say." The Omega began quietly. "I wanted for nothing, but for the most part it was just me and Quillish ever since my parents were killed in an accident when I was quite young."

"I'm so sorry, L." Light's heart broke for the other man. Even if the loss had happened long ago, he couldn't fathom losing both of his parents, not to mention at the same time. The raven gave him a wistful smile.

"I've been very lucky to have Quillish by my side. He promised my parents he would always look out for me and he has." L assured him. "He takes care of everything. Always made sure I had the best private tutors and access to whatever I needed as art became a greater part of my life…"

"It wasn't until just after I'd turned eighteen that I started to feel like pushing any of the boundaries that were in place to protect me…testing the limits." L's voice wavered, his hands clenching. Light immediately grasped them in his own.

"Shh, it's ok." Light murmured, giving a gentle tug on both of them and pulling L to his feet to lead him to the living room.

"I'm sorry about dinner…" The raven replied worriedly, glancing at the table.

Light smiled. "Don't worry, I can reheat it later, ok? There's more in the fridge as well."

The Alpha settled L on the sofa and grabbed a soft blanket before sitting down as well to pull him in close to him, wrapping it around both of them. Light let out an internal sigh of relief as L melted into his embrace, letting the brunet know he'd done the right thing in comforting him this way.

"I don't want you to feel like you have to share anything else if you don't want to." Light murmured, nuzzling the Omega's raven hair and inhaling the heavenly scent that rose off him. It was like freshly baked cookies, warm from the oven. A smoky hint at the edge of his scent spoke of cozy winter nights curled up by a fire. It was everything good and it felt like coming home…

 _L… What are you doing to me?_ He smiled softly and took another deep breath.

"No…you need to know this." The Omega sighed. "I decided to go to a gallery opening one night in London for up and coming artists." L continued, voice more steady now as his fingers ran along Light's forearm, his gaze staring off thoughtfully as he remembered past events. "While I was there, I met someone…one of the artists, an Alpha. We began seeing one another soon after."

The brunet forced himself to swallow down the brief flicker of annoyance that coursed through him, for the sake of the Omega in his arms. He knew that now was not the time for displays of jealousy, especially while L was clearly vulnerable.

"He was the first person I'd ever been in a relationship with. I'd lived a rather sheltered existence until that point." L continued in a quiet voice.

"In the beginning, everything was amazing and he treated me like I was something...precious to him." A bitter laugh escaped the raven, sending an icy chill through the Alpha.

"His name was… _is_ Beyond. And by the time he showed his true colors, I was in so deep, I couldn't see my way out." L muttered angrily.

"He wanted to possess me, own me. He called it _love_." The young man snorted derisively. "What a joke." L shook his head in disbelief before continuing.

"Beyond eventually became so controlling, so demanding, that I decided I'd had enough…and I told him as much. Of course, that's when things went really bad. That…" The Omega looked away as if embarrassed, eyes downcast.

"…was the first time he hit me," L whispered. Light couldn't prevent the flare of rage filled pheromones that rose from him at L's admission. The raven shivered in response.

"I'm sorry…sorry." Light took a deep, calming breath. "Just the idea of _anyone_ laying a finger on you is inexcusable to me. I still want to get a crack at Aiber…" The brunet growled out lowly.

"We can circle back to that topic," L muttered, his voice shaky as he patted Light gently on the arm and immediately brought things back into focus.

"At the time, Beyond told me that everything he was doing was for my own good, that he was protecting me from the world by keeping me to himself or hurting me to teach me a lesson so I wouldn't forget who my Alpha was..." Light reached out and brushed away a tear that was running down the young man's cheek.

"He really had me believing it too." The Omega said quietly, gnawing on his lip. "The final breaking point was when he was talking about bonding with me at my next heat and I told him I wasn't ready, that I wanted to wait." L's eyes were impossibly large, swimming with tears and distress as he looked into Light's honeyed irises once more.

"That night was the worst he'd ever been." L blinked, sending more tears spilling down his face. In the next second, Light was pulling him even closer as the raven rested his head on the Alpha's shoulder. "He even threatened to kill Quillish if I didn't follow through…" He choked out.

Light ran his hand along L's back in a soothing motion, trying to ease some of the other man's suffering as he recounted such horrible memories. _I can't even imagine_.

"Once I was physically capable of leaving his loft after…" L trembled slightly at the memory but pushed forward. "…what he did to me, I knew I had to tell Quillish what was happening. That's when we put plans in motion to disappear. I knew if we left any sort of trail he'd find us."

Light carded his fingers through the Omega's hair. "Thank you for sharing that with me." The Alpha murmured as he held the younger man close. "I'm so sorry you ever had to go through something like that."

"I wish I could say that was the end of it…" L leaned back to look at the other man, wiping away the last of his tears, expression grave as he faced Light. "But the reason I'm telling you this is because he's found me. The man who answered the phone…who was going to buy me from Aiber…it was Beyond."

 **xxx**

L saw a dark intent swimming behind the young Alpha's eyes as he revealed this information and shivered. He wasn't sure if it was in fear, or with lust at the idea of this man raining down some form of justice on-

 _No! He'll get himself killed!_

"I'm going to-" The Alpha began to growl.

"Light. No. Don't even think about it." L grasped the other man's face in both hands, drawing his attention back to him as he leaned in close. "Beyond is ruthless and skilled at fighting. Aiber's listed in critical condition right now at the hospital after they found him this afternoon in his office." The brunet's eyes widened in surprise.

 _Yes, please…take this seriously…_

"I'm pretty sure it was Beyond," L muttered. "I wouldn't be surprised if he's scouring the town looking for me right now. Fortunately, I'm enrolled in school under an alias, so-"

"Wait…is your real name's not L?" Light raised an eyebrow in amusement. "And I was getting so attached to it…" He teased.

L scowled half-heartedly. "Yes, my name is L, but, uhm…" He eyed Light nervously. It felt wrong to hide anything from the other man, almost painfully so.

 _My mate deserves to know everything about me, my family name…oh god…mate?_ L's eyes widened at the direction of his thoughts, how naturally they went there. He looked at Light in wonder.

 _He really is my mate…isn't he?_ The brunet smiled and leaned in to press a gentle kiss to L's lips.

"What are you thinking about right now?" Light asked softly, reaching up to run his fingers through L's unruly raven strands.

"You," L replied playfully. "And how I feel when I'm around you." Even that small admission made him feel a million times better, especially when Light flashed that panty dropping smile of his once more in response. _Fuck, he's gorgeous_.

L sighed and shook his head, grinning. "Stop distracting me Light."

"Mmm…only fair when you do the same to me _L_ …if that is, in fact, your real name." The Alpha chuckled.

L laughed. "I promise it is…" The Omega suddenly remembered Quillish's recommendation and thought he'd ask…

"Oh…so, Quillish would like someone with me at all times and thought maybe you-"

"Yes." Light interrupted, cocking his head to the side and smiling. "I am happy to guard your body, day and night…every single inch of it." His eyes filled with heated desire.

 _Oh god…_ L swallowed hard and nodded in agreement. _Happy to let you Light…_

"Okay…do you want to come over tomorrow and help me make a decision on the _real_ bodyguards?" Light gave an exaggerated pout to which L simply laughed in response.

"We're flying them in overnight…the ones recommended by our contacts were rather spread out at the moment around the world, but they should be here in the morning for interviews."

"Flying them in? Contacts? Holy shit, L…" Light chuckled. "I think I might be a bit superfluous as a guard compared to whomever you're hiring, but that's fine with me I suppose." He assured L.

"At the moment, I believe you're quite safe right where you are, so I'll just focus on making you happy in other ways." He smiled naughtily.

Light swiftly pulled the raven into his lap, eliciting a surprised gasp from the Omega as their heated bodies pressed against one another. A blush rose up in L's cheeks.

"…they can worry about everything else when they get here." Light practically purred.

"Totally ok with that plan…" L breathed out, shuddering in Light's arms as the Alpha's lips brushed against the pale column of his throat

"How do you smell _so good_..." Light groaned, placing a kiss on the Omega's scent gland. "I can't explain it…"

"Light…" L panted as the rightness of being in the Alpha's arms overwhelmed him. He rolled his hips as Light's hands drifted along his thighs. He couldn't get enough contact with the brunet. Their skin couldn't press close enough, hands couldn't explore fast enough, mouths couldn't connect long enough before they were forced to come up for air…

L gazed intently at the Alpha, his eyes half-lidded as his fingertips traced along the Alpha's kiss swollen lower lips. He smiled lazily, all worries shoved away at the moment.

"Mine…" The Omega murmured possessively. Light's eyes widened as a grin that could illuminate the room with sheer joy spread across his features.

 _He's blinding… breathtaking… my mate…_

"Yes…" Light replied. "Yours."

* * *

 **Endnotes:**

Feedback me dear readers...

Come Tumbl' with me!

User: AnimeFanimeFic

#illuminationfic


End file.
